


Obey Me! Shall We Date? Snips, shots, prompts and drabbles.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Marii in the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, MC is named, Marii - Freeform, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: A collection of all my Obey Me! stuffs, SFW and NSFW.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Marii in the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986667
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. My SFW first attempts

Satan and the torn sweater.

Satan was in Marii’s room, that alone had Levi and Mammon curious and also wondering (read Mammon fretting Satan was trying to steal Marii’s attention from him, Levi genuinely curious about it all) just what the two were doing so late in the evening, so here they were out side the door, listening to try and see what was happening. 

“You are very good at this.” Satan praised with his usual calm tone. “Is it that you are just naturally good at this or did you have someone teaching you?” he asked and there was a shift of clothe and Mammon almost growled loudly when he heard Marii chuckle. “You’re not even worried about pricking your finger at all?”

“Flattery and sweet talking will not get you sewing lessons.” Marii stated with a light singsong tone.

“You are cruel, Marii. You let Mammon and Levi flatter you.”

“Mammon and Levi flatter me because I help Levi in his games and Mammon needs Grimm.” Marii reminded sweetly. “You flatter me because you want someone one to try and give you any kind of detail about Lucifer.” She added and there was a snip of scissors. “That should hold.”

“Thank you.” 

“Ahem!”

“WHAAA!!!”   
“GAHH!!”

Marii and Satan blinked in confusion as they watched Mammon and Leviathan fall into Marii’s room with Lucifer stood behind them at the door. Satan sat beside Marii’s bed on a pillow, one book in hand while Marii was sat on the bed, holding one of his favourite sweaters and had a sowing kit in her lap.

“Mammon, Leviathan, it is rude to eavesdrop on a lady’s room.” Lucifer reprimanded his brothers first then looked to Satan and Marii and asked. “Why are you here?”

“I had a tear in my sweater and Marii said she could fix it for me.” Satan explained.

Leviathan and game difficulty.

Six days in a row Levi had missed dinner because he was obsessed and trying to beat a level on his game.

“What kind of game is it?” Marii asked while passing the bowl of peas to Satan so they could finish preparing the table on the seventh day. “You said it’s a fighting game, but it is just straight up go here fight this foe, go there fight another or is it story driven with a world to explore?”

“Why does that matter?” Mammon asked. “A fight is still a fight, right?”

“Yes, but depending on the game type the developers may have somethings level locked or story locked, and no matter how good you are, if you haven’t unlocked the key steps to get to that boss yet you’re literally fighting an undying wall.” Marii explained, “Plus, if it’s a levelling game, you might fight some of the settings for the game are pre-set and need to be adjusted for you, light a brightness adjustment or a sensitivity gauge.”

“It’s an open world game, some story but the boss he’s fighting is endgame.” Satan explained. “Leviathan’s adamant he’s almost won.”

There was a bellowing curse though out the house and Marii felt Mammon cover her with his own body as the room ratted with Levi’s energy, making the plates and table shake violently. Satan shuddered feeling the anger from the third born, taking it into himself to try and nullify it’s burn to Marii while Mammon shielded her, Asmodeus and Beelzebub tried to keep the table and meal from being ruined.

“You ok?” Mammon asked once the house calmed down again, slowly folding his wings away now that the power from Levi was under control for the time being.

“I’m ok,” she nodded wincing at the still raw demonic energy that remained in the room. “But this needs to stop.”

“How? He won’t come away form the game until he beats it.” Satan reminded, trying to dispel the angry and wrath from the air.

“Hmmm…” Marii said then had a thought. “Wait, didn’t he say there was a system update for his consoles last week so his whole system had to do a complete shut down and restart?”

“Yeah he did, said it had to completely reset all his systems.” Mammon nodded. “Why?”

“Because I think I know what to do.” Marii said and once it was safe to leave the company of the brothers again, headed to Leviathan’s room.

When she got there she didn’t even need to knock for Levi to open his door and let her, his horns and tail on full display as his aura burned around him, the burn was however dulled by Lucifer who was also in the room. “Show me this boss.”

Levi sighed and fell into his gaming chair, waving a hand to the screen and discarded controller. “I’m taking a moment to try and avoid breaking the last controller I have.” he growled out, tail lashing behind him in anger.

Marii nodded and sat herself on the floor, taking the controller and rather then going into the fight, she explored the area first, testing the character out for herself and also checking the responses on the controller, when she found all the issues Levi was having she first gave the controller a little cleaning and tried again, better but not fixed completely, so she paused the game and went into the settings of the game itself and checked the settings then smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” He asked.

“Because I know why its so hard.” She said and then showed him a sensitivity setting on the screen, “Firstly, the system restart you did last week has reset all of your setting on the system to default so you now have the trigger and bumper sensitivity wrong for your reflexes. You would literally have to slam them into make the character do anything. That’s why you’re not making all the hits you need and why you fall off the ledges when you try to climb them. Secondly,” She came out of the settings menu and went to the levelling page pointing to a small, unticked box. “You don’t have automatic levelling turned on in the game anymore, all this built up exp is going nowhere near where it needs to go.”

“And this is why he’s struggling?” Lucifer asked.

Marii nodded, readjusting the settings and ticking the box and then going back into the game and again tested the character, the response times were faster, and the exp counters for all weapons and armour were going up in levels rapidly.

“How did you know that was the issue?” Levi asked, his demonic form slowly fading away as she took the first trial on and passed it with ease. 

“Back home my system updates would sometimes a system update or reset some of my settings for games so I would have to go back and readjust them.” She said and then paused the game again, “Now come eat dinner.” 

“But-”

“Dinner first, shower second then finish the game.” Marii stated firmly. “You may be a demon, but right now you smell worse than an alleyway dumpster and not eating does not help your cognitive skills.”

“But-”

“I will turn off the Wi-Fi if you keep arguing.” Lucifer warned.

After eating and showering, Leviathan once again shut himself in his room to attempt the game again and within an hour, Levi was in the lounge hugging Marii and thanking her over and over again.

Beelzebub and comfort.

Beelzebub heard her trying to sneak past his room almost every night for the past week, not because she wasn’t quite but because she wasn’t aware of just how sensitive his hearing was. He could hear everything in the same hall way of his room clearly and so he knew when she left her room at night, her footsteps muffled only slightly by the fluffy soaks she wore to bed and made her way to the kitchen. He knew she wasn’t taking any food from the fridge, but he had noticed the tea supply was slowly creeping down and so were the biscuits that Barbatos had found for her. He followed her one night and found her curled up in a tight ball by the fireplace in the lounge, shaking violently with tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

He didn’t ask why she was crying, or what had made her cry, instead he walked over to her and gently gathered her to his chest, a little surprised she didn’t resist the action at all, though he did notice she immediately clutched tightly to his shirt, as if to assure herself he was there and he was real.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked and felt her shake her head against his chest. “Later?” He offered and she nodded after a minute. 

They were silent for a long time, until at last, she let go of his shirt and rubbed the tears away. “My dad’s been texting and trying to call me.” she began. “We don’t have a good relationship. Haven’t had one since I was around eighteen really, but he keeps trying to come back into my life now because he’s realized how much he’s messed up his relationship with his sons.”

“He said something to make you cry?” Beel asked.

“He says I should put more effort into trying to maintain a relationship with him. That it’s my fault we’re not talking much.” Marii said, “He seemed to forget that he’s the one who let his girlfriend dictate what he could do and when he could spend time with me. How many times he broke promises. How many times he said something that hurt.”

Beel began to gently rock, trying to sooth away to returning tears. “He does not sound like a nice father.”

“He’s a functional alcoholic and has been most of his adult life.” Marii sighed. “But he is my father and for the life of me I can’t cut him out of my life without feeling like it’ll push him over the edge… and I hate that he knows that.”

With a silent nod of understanding Beel continued to gently rock and cradle Marii close, years of doing the same to help his twin helping him to calm and sooth the worries that plagued the mind silently until eventually, Marii fell asleep against his chest.

Simeon and a talk about adjusting.

He hadn’t, honestly expected the human to be as quick to settle into things as she was, but he was pleasantly surprised by how comfortable she seemed around the seven brothers. She didn’t mind Mammon’s greedy demands for her attention, or having Asmodeus cling to her arm and try to sweet talk her into blushing, she didn’t mind Beel easily lifting her from her seat with ease and then putting her down again when the fighting between Demons in class was over.

“I must say, I am somewhat surprised you adjusted so well to the brother’s and their behaviour.” Simeon admitted while they sat together at lunch with Luke, Satan and Beel. “I’m not sure any other human would be so comfortable with being teased by Asmodeus as well, or that they’d be so calm when someone lifts them up suddenly.”

“Asmo’s not so bad really, compared to some men I know back home, he’s actually quite charming.” She admitted. “And I’d rather Beel lifted me out of the way of danger rather then just yanking me around like rag doll.”

“I’d hurt you if I did that.” Beel said after swallowing his food. “Your bones are a lot weaker than a demon’s so if any of us just grabbing and pulling you somewhere could easily dislocate a bone or break a bone. Lifting you up is safer.”

“Why lifting?” Luke asked. “I mean, if you are so strong, couldn’t you also hurt her if you pick her up?”

“Not likely.” Satan smiled. “Beel lifts her chair up with her so he never actually puts his hands on her, that way he doesn’t risk hurting her and Marii doesn’t have to worry about having to stand for the rest of class if her chair gets broken.”

“I suppose that is a good way to do things.” Simeon smiled. “And to be fair, I don’t think there are many demons who would dare to try and attack Beelzebub.”

“That would be rather foolish of them.” Satan nodded with a smile then huffed as his DDD buzzed for the fifth time in a row before he could even finish typing out his replay to the first text.

“Mammon?” Simeon asked.

“No Levi, he needs notes from the Spellcasting and History of Magic classes we share.” Satan sighed.

“Tell him he can borrow mine if he helps me with a raid on my game tomorrow.” Marii offered.

“Why not today?” Luke asked. 

The human smiled. “Since there are six brothers and one of me, I have a little deal with all of them that after RAD each day, I spend time with one of them exclusively and on weekends they have to share. Mammon gets my attention today until bedtime, then tomorrow I’m spending time with Levi, the day after with Satan, then Asmodeus and then Beel.”

“Not with Lucifer though?” Simeon questioned.

“He’s busy unless its mealtime.” Marii stated. “So no, Lucifer is the only brother not a part of the deal.”

“Which means she has more time for us.” Satan stated with a smile.

Luke and the gift of a bear.

Luke was a little confused, when he’d left for RAD that morning, his bed had been clear of any object and yet somehow, between then and now, a item had found its way into the hall and was no sat on his bed. It was not an offensive item, nor was it an obvious joke at him, but he was still confused as to how it got there. 

“Um, Simeon? Why is there a teddy bear on my bed?” He asked after a while staring at the object.

“It is a gift.” Simeon stated with a smile, “Solomon and I got one each today too.” He added nd held up a mousy brown teddy bear with a miniature white cloak with golden trim. “Rather cute I think.”

“But why?” Luke asked looking at the bear on his bed again, it was a golden blond furred teddy bear with blue eyes and a miniature white beret with a gold cross pattern, holding a small envelope with his name neatly written on it between its paws.

“Same reason we got one I would guess.” Solomon said, his own sandy blond furred bear under one arm, a miniature black to blue gradient cape with tiny white specks and golden trim. “Marii is in a creative mood and wants to do something nice for everyone so we have something to look back on when this year is over.” 

“What’s in the envelope?” Luke asked.

“Care instructions.” Solomon chuckled. 

“And a cute little card with a sketch image of the bear.” Simeon nodded. “I wonder what the brothers’ bears look like?”

“According to Asmodeus’ post, ‘sinfully adorable’.” Solomon said showing them an image on his DDD.

Barbatos and comfort food.

The weather was, for lack of better words, terrible in the Devildom, it had rained for a solid six weeks, the wind brought an extra chill and to make it all just that much worse, there were signs of a thunderstorm coming in. Marii was already in the kitchen when the door to the House had been opened, and then was forced shut again with a hard shove after someone came inside. She heard some muffled voices, but didn’t go out to see who it was, as she wasn’t about to leave the food to burn, hearing the door open behind her she glanced back and smiled as Barbatos entered and gave a polite nod in greeting. “Do you require any assistance?” 

“Not with this,” She assured. “Yourself?”

“I trust the tea pot is where it was left before?” He asked.

“Back of the cooking pans in the cupboard to your left.” She said, “We had to move it after Levi thought it was wise to hide snacks in the normal place and forgot that Beel can and will sniff out his snacks even when he is half a sleep.” 

“Ah, thank you.” The green haired Demon nodded, searching the given location and carefully binging out the teapot. “What are you cooking? It smells unlike any kind of soup I have heard of in the human world.”

“Is not soup.” Marii smiled, “It’s a beef stew. Comfort food for me whenever the weather is like this back home.”

“Such a large pot all to yourself?” He asked, noticing that the pot of stew was one of the largest pots in the kitchen.

“Normally when my family made stew, we’d make enough to last all week since everyone worked shifts so mum made one big pot for the week and serve it up for a meal then portion out the rest to last us the whole week.” She explained. “Though, I doubt this will last that long, since everyone in the house has been trying to be my taste tester.”

Barbatos chuckled. “To be fair to them, we demons do not have much in the way of human cuisine to enjoy here, so the chance to enjoy any food is a rare occurrence.” He admitted, “And the meal you cooked for the party was, if I do say so myself, one of the most delicious meals we’ve ever had.”

“At least they appreciated it.” Marii said.

The Brothers and the pain of weaponized words.

Mammon came home from working one night to hear Asmodeus complaining and insulting him while he wasn’t around and none of his brothers bothered to try and shut him up. 

“Why do we have such a scumbag for a brother?” Asmodeus asked. “He’s lazy, rude, worthless and stupid. He doesn’t even respect any of us.”

The usual insults it seemed, but that did not mean it hurt any less. “This coming to us from a cheap hooker.”

The room suddenly went silent at the words from Marii, Mammon felt himself going stiff when he realized she now had all of his brothers in one room without him there to protect her from them if they snapped. And oh they would snap, if not Asmo then definitely Lucifer! He’ll kill her for sure just for thinking that about his brother. Mammon tried to grab the door handle and enter the room, to drag her out of there before she got hurt but somehow, his body refused to move, was she using the Pact? Did she know he was here?

“What did you say?” Asmodeus asked in a low voice.

“You heard me Asmodeus.” Marii said calmly. “You call Mammon all the names under the sun, why are you shocked someone would call you out in a similar way?”

“It’s not the same at all!” Asmodeus snapped standing up. “I am not like that at all!”

“It is exactly the same.” Marii stated.

“What would you know about the matter? You’ve only been here a few weeks,” Asmodeus tried to say only to stop when Marii cut him off.

“I’ve only been here a few weeks and unlike you, I have been listening to everything everyone says, I know everything the rest of the Devildom thinks of everyone in this room the good and the bad.” She said.

“I doubt that.” Lucifer said from his seat and opened his mouth to end the conversation himself.

“Lucifer Morningstar.” Marii said as if reading the name from an unseen list but the full name was enough to silence the room again and silence Lucifer’s words as she continued. “The pridefully eldest of the seven. The most powerful of the Fallen Angels and most loyal subject to Lord Diavolo beside Barbatos. The heartless, unfeeling, cold brother who would sell out any one of his brothers if Lord Diavolo so much as thought of it with a smile on his face because he doesn’t care about anyone but the master he swore the brother’s loyalties too.” Lucifer felt anger burn so deep he had to force himself not to stand up and strike the woman before him as she turned her gaze to Leviathan. “Leviathan the third brother, a reclusive but cunning snake who can kill anyone foolish enough to try and best him. A coward who hides in fantasy and fiction because his brothers have lost the love and value of their heavenly father. The weakest of the seven.” 

Leviathan stayed quiet and slid down in his seat while Marii turned to Satan. “Fourth born and most unpredictable of the seven, deadly not because of the raw power he was born off, but because of the anger that feeds him. A cheap knock off of Lucifer in every way, a mirror of all the Lucifer could have been if he had let himself become wild and feral with demon power.” Beel moved to deliberately block Lucifer off from going right at Marii as she turned to Asmodeus. “Fifth born and formerly most beloved of the brothers, feared for the ability to charm others with just one look. A cheap slut who could warm the bed of any demon willing to suck up to the narcissistic whore of the brothers, easiest lay any demon can find.”

Asmodeus lunged at Marii but he never reached her. Beelzebub got between them before Asmodeus could even finish his shift to his demon form, one arm around Asmodeus’ neck to keep him still and the other firmly jamming his knuckles into the sensitive join near his wings, keeping Asmodeus from struggling for risk of damaging his wings.

“Not nice is it, Asmodeus? Hearing what everyone says about you.” the human said, though there was no longer any heat to her tone.

“I will tear your throat out!” Asmodeus screamed. 

“I’m more then sure you will, but that makes you a fool as well as a hypocrite.” She stated.

“What?” 

“You’re angry at me because I repeated what I heard someone else saying about you at RAD while you were nowhere to be seen, so you feel its fair to just kill me and make me suffer for the words of someone else. Even if you killed me the words would still be there in your head and you would know that someone, somewhere in the Devildom said those things about you. In fact, I have no doubt all of you feel the same right about now but the fact remains none of you will ever find the ones who said those things about you because they are smart enough to not say anything like that when there is even a slight chance you’ll hear of it.” 

“What is your point?” Satan asked, somehow managing to keep his human appearance from flickering despite the clear aura around him.

“Do any of you know the reason I skipped Mammon and Beel in this little talk?” Marii asked back, and after a moment Lucifer spoke up.

“Because you went in age order and Mammon is not here.”

“Half a point.” Marii said and looked to Beelzebub. “All I’ve heard about Beel since being down here is that he can and will out eat anyone in the Devildom and that of all seven brothers, he is the one who retains the most Angelic behaviour in terms of loyalty and morals. He will fight anyone who tries to attack his brothers but he is never the one to start fights, according to gossip, he has won a reputation as the bodyguard to the seven of you. The only thing bad I’ve heard of him is that he has no control over his anger after a certain point and that has led to the closures and damage of several restaurants and stores.”

“And Mammon?” Leviathan dared to ask.

“Reckless, loud, cocky, arrogant to the point of insolent. And yet, still loyal to the brothers who take every delight in verbally tearing him down, the only one of the seven of you who isn’t working to simply enjoy himself with Grimm but pay back debts he got into protecting his brothers from their own mistakes. Those witches Lucifer made him deal with were originally after Asmodeus so they could bleed him for lust potions. The debt he owes Leviathan isn’t even a fifth of the Grimm Leviathan still owes to banks for all the merchandise and gaming systems he buys on credit.” Marii listed off and when Lucifer opened his mouth to ask how she knew such things she cut him off. “Before you ask who told me anything so stupid, think back to last week when Barbatos was here to help me with Demonic Literacy and Poem study. You might recall you had been busy with some paperwork that day and we bumped into one another in the hallway on the way to the kitchen causing us both to drop our papers?” 

Lucifer thought back and nodded as he recalled the incident, Marii had been focused on Barbatos and what he was saying rather then watching where she was going, and he had been looking over documents and papers when they’d both rounded the same corner and collided. “I recall.”

“When we were gathering up the papers we dropped one of the bills for Mammon’s account got mixed in with my papers. Barbatos brought it back to you after I turned the page and found a bunch of numbers and Grimm signs rather than verses from my textbook. I might not read infernal, but it seems the minus sign and negative balance are universal to all three realms.” Marii stated. “Mammon’s accounts are in a constant state of empty and negative because he’s paying for mess-ups two of you made and running himself into eth ground trying to pay up debts incurred because you put more expenses on his card each week he doesn’t make up the debts to Levi and the Witches.”

“But… he’s always saying he’s got money…” Leviathan said. “And the Witches…”

“Mammon lied about that to make sure Asmodeus didn’t get hurt. Or did you both forget that detail when you retold to story to everyone who would listen?” Marii asked with a glare at Asmodeus.

“Who told you that version of events? Mammon himself?” Satan asked.

“Mammon wouldn’t tell me anything even if I could use the pact to make him.” Marii snapped at the blond demon in such a way Satan felt himself flinch. “If you must know, I asked Solomon why those with Magical abilities like him and Witches would need to Summon a Demon after hearing about how strong that are on their own. He explained that some Demons can be summoned to offer power the way he and Asmodeus have their Pact, but others summon Demons to kill them and use their blood and organs for potions while also stealing their powers for themselves. When I asked how that could be possible, he retold the story to me with the added details that the only reason Mammon was there to begin with was because he’d realized that the summon was bad.” Marii stated. “After Lucifer, he’s the one I hear most about, how he’s strong enough to go one on three in a fight with Angels like Simeon and win. How he keeps his standing as Second most powerful because he endures the extra workload and still have time to enjoy himself because he’s just that powerful.”

“What else have you heard about Mammon?” Beelzebub asked after a moment, “You said you heard everything about all of us, the good and bad?” 

“According to several demons I’ve heard talking, Mammon’s cockiness is going to be his downfall.”

“What?” Lucifer asked in a low hiss, realizing the threat he’d just heard.

“In their words, Mammon’s so busy gathering up the Grimm from his modeling and side deals that he couldn’t possibly have the energy to fight for long and Beelzebub isn’t often around Mammon if at all when they aren’t at RAD, in fact, none of you are ever really around him for longer then you have to be because of the lessons you share. Sixteen separate times since I’ve been here I’ve heard Demons talking about trying to jump him, only to back off when one of them recalls that Mammon was trained and schooled by both Lucifer Morningstar and Arch Angel Michael before their Fall, so he must be only a little bit less powerful them Lucifer.” Marii explained, “I wounder how long it’ll take before someone gets stupid enough to try and take their shot at Mammon when he is alone.”

“They would not dare.” Lucifer snarled suddenly.

“Why do you care if they do?” Marii asked. “Why do any of you care? You all take every chance to get to call him a worthless brother, heck you all practically beg for something to happen to him so you don’t have to deal with him anymore, and you Asmodeus, you practically told him to die.”

“…” 

“…”

“…”

“…”

“You can let him go Beel.” Marii said and after a moment to make sure she was sure, Beel slowly released Asmodeus but stayed at her side, ready to step in again if needed. 

“It’s not the same.” Asmodeus said. “We’re allowed to call him those things because-”

“Because you’re family and family is just meant to take it because it doesn’t mean anything?” Marii cut in sharply. “If that’s true why doesn’t Mammon call you a slut for the way you behave every time you call him a scumbag? Why doesn’t he tell Lucifer where to shove his mightier than thou attitude and leave him to budget the Grimm to pay off Leviathan’s debts and cover the damages Beel causes when he gets mad rather then staying up every night to budget the days earnings to make sure he doesn’t fall any further into debt while trying to pay off the interest rates that keep going up? Do you really think being brothers makes the words you say about him meaningless?” She asked and Asmodeus flinched. “Do you?!” she demanded.

“…Yes.” He said weakly.

“Then you are no better then the demons who call you a slut.” Marii stated and turned her gaze to the other brothers, none of whom could bring themselves to hold her gaze long. “I will say this once and only once, so I suggest you all listen.” She said calmly. “Just because you see it as a joke or as the normal behaviour of those around you, does not mean the words you speak aren’t hurtful to the one they are directed at.” The brothers could say nothing and Marii left the room, waving Beel off when he tried to follow her but not before the Sixth brother noticed a familiar shadow outside the door before she closed it. 

Belphegor’s assurance.

She never complained when he leant up against her, never pushed him aside or shied away when he used her as a pillow or warm cuddle buddy. She managed to go though most of her classes with him either sleep against her shoulder or holding his hand. She never complained about his need to always have some kind of contact with her, even when he found his way into her room at night and held her well into the morning.

It wasn’t sexual, she wore long pyjama pants and buttoned up shirt printed with little woolly sheep on them while he worn a shirt and boxers, but each time she woke up, it was always in the same position she’d come to learn was comfortable for them both. The Avatar of Sloth on his side at her back, his cow print pillow under both their heads while his arms were tightly wrapped around her, one hand loosely clutching one of hers while the other rested on her hip. She knew she couldn’t move from that spot without him waking and while it pained her to wake him, she knew they couldn’t just ignore RAD all the time and so she waited, allowing him to enjoy the assurance that she was still there and still with him for as long as possible. 

Lucifer and coping devices.

He caught her leaving Beel’s room late in the night and would have scalded her, if he hadn’t seen a strange shine to her eyes and realized she was heading for the kitchen. He followed her silently, watching her move around the kitchen as if she were on some kind of autopilot, finding the cake tin, the baking bowl, sugar, flour, eggs, everything needed to bake a sponge cake. He watched her prep the oven, mix the ingredients and set the mixture to bake then go about making a chocolate frosting. Each time she took a moment to rest, he noticed her hand would drift up to her breast pocket only to stop as if she realized the item she was reaching for wasn’t there and she’d instead just drop her hand down to her side again. The sound of her DDD brought him from his thoughts and she seemed to smile answering the text.

When she put the DDD away he chose to enter the kitchen and cleared his throat. “Would you believe me if I said it was a study snack?” She asked.

“The weekend started ten minutes ago.” He remarked, “Lying to a demon is not wise.”

Marii sighed. “Issues with my father that I refuse to talk about with anyone because there is just so much to go though it would take too long. Every now and then it creeps up on me just how messed up it is and I can’t sleep right until I stop thinking about it, so I bake something to distract me.”

“That does not seem healthy.”

“Mentally its not.” Marii admitted, “But baking is better then drinking and drugs to help me cope. And I get to think about baking with my mother and mum rather then what my Father did.”

Lucifer gave her a look. “How long have you been doing this as a means to cope?” He asked.

“The fallout from the latest issue has been going on for the last four years.” She said.

“The rest?” Lucifer pushed but she shook her head.

“If I start now I won’t stop and this is not the place to talk about my messed up relationships with my father.” Marii said with a firm shake of her head. “Besides, I promised Beel I bring the cake up for him when it was done. I want to forget the mess, not relive it.” 

“You can’t keep forgetting it.” Lucifer remarked softly.

“I know, but until I feel ready to talk about it, trying to force it will only hurt more.” She said. “When I’m ready, I’ll talk about it.”

Lord Diavolo and shapes in the stars.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Marii tipped her head back a little more and found herself looking at the Demon prince upside down. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“So you came to lay on the roof of my home?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I use to climb onto the roof of my house in the human world when I couldn’t sleep, it’s just a place I can go and not have to worry about anything else.” She said looking back up to the sky over head. “Besides, being so high up is good for shape spotting.”

“Shape spotting?” He asked moving to sit beside her and looked up to the sky.

“It’s a human pass time.” She explained, “You lay down or sit back, looking up at the sky during the day or night and just wait for the clouds or stars make shapes you recognize to pass the time.”

“Oh? Have you seen any shapes you recognize in the sky here?” He asked.

“A cat’s face, ripples on the water, an oak leaf and a diamond in the clouds.” Marii smiled. “I’m waiting to see what shapes the stars have to offer. Since Barbatos said the castle has the best hight in the Devildom.” She admitted then smiled and lifted her right hand and drew her finger along unseen lines for a moment.

“What have you found?” He asked. 

“A lamp post.” She smiled and when he gave her a confused look, she chuckled. “Lay back, I’ll show you.”

He chuckled realizing this was the famous lack of self-preservation he’d heard about from Lucifer but obeyed and settled with his head close to hers, watching as she redrew the lines between the stars. He blinked at first them smiled brightly. “Oh! I see it now.” He said. 

Mammon’s ravens.

He hadn’t thought it possible to trust anyone else with the care of the ravens, Lucifer looked for every chance to get rid of the few he had managed to keep in the House’s garden, Asmodeus wasn’t too fond of them because they borrowed his shiny charms and ear rings for mating gifts but the fifth brother was never cruel or harsh to them.

But then he’d come home from RAD one day to find the human out in the garden with Asmodeus, near the tree the raven’s had claimed as theirs watching them peck around the ground at freshly thrown seeds and feed. One of the ravens, an older male that had been around the house longer then most, was sat next to her watching her slowly scoop a small palmful of the feed and lay it down on the bench between them with a kind smile. After a few minutes and a light click of his beak, the old raven stepped closer and began to peck at the offering.

“Never seen any of them so well behaved with a stranger before.” Asmo said with clear surprise. “You must have some kind of hidden charm.”

“Or they just don’t find me too interesting.” Marii suggested with a smile.

“Oi, you two,” He said in way of greeting as he came up to them, “What are ya doin’?”

“Feeding the ravens.” Marii answered. “Lucifer and Satan were glaring at each other when Asmo and I came home from shopping and Beel said it was safer to stay outside until they cooled off, so we came out here to do my homework until one of the ravens landed on my arm.” She added smiling when one of the young ravens pecked at her shoe lases. “Do they have names?” 

“Some of ‘em.” Mammon admitted, smiling as the old raven that had been at her side flew and landed on his hand, “Ya know what Familiars are, right?”

“I thought a person could only have one Familiar?” She said.

“Witches can only have one.” Asmodeus corrected, “Demons can have several different Familiars or a gathering of all the same. In Mammon’s case, he has a small Unkindness.”

Marii pulled a slight face. “I never liked the term for the gathering of ravens much.” Marii said, “They’re not unkind birds, just mischievous.” Mammon caught sight of the glint in the old raven’s eye and smiled, glad of the knowledge his Ravens liked the human.

Asmodeus custom outfit.

“Soon~?” Asmodeus asked, giddily leaning over Marii’s shoulders as she worked her needle and thread though the fabric in her hands.

“Soon.” She nodded and Asmo broke out in gleeful giggles, hopping from foot to foot as he watched her sewing. Marii smiled and with a few last alterations and stiches for security, she smiled, close doff the thread and put the needle away. “Done.” She said offering him the garment she finished making and he giddily took it and went to change, practically flying as he went.

“Does it fit right?” She asked after a moment. 

“Fit right? It’s PERFECT!” Asmodeus laughed joyfully as he stepped out to show off the outfit with a brilliant smile on his face.

Tight black pants, with a fitted waist line that hugged the body securely but not restrictively, with a blush pink satin shirt with basic but pretty frill detail along the low V-neck collar and wrists, his pink hair brushed back to make a short pony tail, and a rapier at his side.

Unable to resist the chance at a hug, Asmo threw his arms around Marii and squeezed her tightly while repeatedly thanking her for helping him make a costume that would surely win him the upcoming costume ball.


	2. Halloween 2020 SFW snips and snaps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31 days of October, means 31 snips and shots.

Obey Me! Shall We Date?  
Halloween collection. 

A gathering of moments and events with my MC Marii and our favourite seven brothers and of cause with a healthy sprinkle of Diavolo, Barbatos, Simeon, Luke, the Little Ds and Solomon.

1st. Pumpkin Spice

“What are you-”

“Shhhhh!”  
“Quite Asmo.”

Asmodeus blinked at Satan and Mammon, then moved closer and joined them in peeking around the door frame to see what had them so enraptured.

Marii was at the kitchen table, one arm holding a mixing bowl and the other rapidly turning the whisk in the bowl’s contents, humming softly as seven Little Ds hover around her, watching with wide, awe filled eyes as she carefully went about filling the muffin trays and a shallow cake tin with the mix in her bowl, carefully setting the trays and tin in the pre-heating oven and set about cleaning, smiling as the Little D’s hurried to help her.

“What is she making?” Asmodeus asked.

“Pumpkin spice muffins and a cake.” Satan said with a knowing smile. 

2nd. Mischief Managed.

Lucifer was close to cursing. The ink of all his pens was fading in and out of the page with every word he wrote, and it was no different with any pen he had brought with him that day.

Mammon had woken up with bright green hair and no amount of showering or washing had rid him of the colour, even with Asmodeus’s best shampoo the colour had remained.

Levi had thought he was prank free, until he’d opened his games and found them all in the wrong boxes, and all of his manga and comics had been reverse shelved, when he’d checked his TSL books he’d been relieved to find them untouched, save for the little sticky note that read the latest book would be delayed.

Satan swore to all that he could it wasn’t his doing, a statement that made a little more believable when he reported that his books were enchanted, the words on the pages moved and swapped around by themselves. 

Asmodeus couldn’t find any mirror that would reflect his beauty for longer then a few brief moments before the refection distorted and stretched.

Beelzebub’s voice was a few pitches higher then normal, not that anyone would have noticed if he had a habit of speaking often but as the sixth brother was often eating it was not an obvious prank.

Belphegor’s DDD was somehow set to go off like an alarm clock whenever he was asleep.

They had been ready to blame Solomon, only to find the Mage in class, looking rather annoyed and before they could ask why, Solomon had sneezed and changed from a human into a mouse for a few seconds then back into a human. 

“We must find out who did this!” Satan demanded.

“For once, we agree.” Lucifer nodded.

Barbatos had a knowing smile on his face, and when Diavolo raised his eyebrow the butler only smiled and slide his gaze briefly towards Marii, who was sat with Luke and Simeon, trying oh so hard not to giggle at the sight of Solomon sneezing and changing into a variety of animals.

“Did you have a hand in this?” The prince asked his butler.

“I may have.” Barbatos smiled politely. “They will only suffer it for a few hours.”

3rd. Crunchy autumn leaves under foot. (I LOVE the sound of leaves crunching under foot.)

Solomon and Marii were both laughing like idiots, Solomon struggling to keep from slipping on the leaf litter as they raced though the trees, twisting around one of the thinner trunks as Asmodeus barely managed to grab him and rush off again, Marii skidding under Mammon’s out reached arm with a cheerful squeal as she sprinted off again.

“Remind me of the point of this foolishness?” Lucifer requested as he watched them play like fools from the path leading to the House of Lamentation.

“Marii said this was the best way to enjoy the crunch leaves of Fall. Plus, help stay warm until the others get here.” Beelzebub repeated for the second time, munching on what remained of a large shadowhog burger.

“It does look like they are having fun though.” Simeon said from his place on the wall, holding a steaming cup of coco while Luke enjoyed a hot bun. “And at least they will eat all their dinner and sleep tonight.”

“Marii doesn’t sleep well?” Luke asked.

“I meant Mammon and Asmodeus,” Simeon smiled. “In the Celestial Realm neither would settle down during Fall until well into the night hours.”

Lucifer humphed but Simeon was sure he saw the ghost of a smile on his face at the memory.

4th. Rainy day games.

“Humans do this for fun?” Luke asked, watching Simeon slide one block from the ever-changing tower and place that block atop the tower.

“Yep, family bonding time usually involved games like this or Ka-plonk often at my house.” Marii nodded from her seat near the fire, roasting huge smoors on the open fireplace since they were currently rained inside the House of Lamination.

“Lucky for you, it was the easy games.” Solomon huffed, taking a moment to inspect the tower and then carefully remove a middle block from the tower and place it atop the structure, “Monopoly ruined my family without fail within the first ten turns.”

“Monopoly was reserved for the unwanted In-laws.” Marii said with a smile and watched Simeon look for a safe block to remove without the tower falling apart. “Or Operation.”

“You evil woman.” Solomon fake gasped. “Who won that game?” he asked with a genuine tone of curiosity.

“Me.” Marii smiled and then the room went silent as the tower gave a small shake as Simeon removed his block. “One more block.” She said.

“Three.” Solomon offered with a smile and tried to remove a block only for the whole tower to fall down and fill the room with its noisy clatter. “How did-?”

“Jenga rule one, never take form the bottom of the tower when it starts to wobble.” Marii reminded and Solomon huffed. “Simeon’s turn to choose a game.” 

5th. Cookies.

Beelzebub stopped in the doorway and blinked. The kitchen was filled with the smell of cookies baking while Marii stood at the counter, carefully working a cookie cutter into the flattened dough while Asmodeus mixed up several bowls of 

“Cookies?” he asked.

“Halloween cookies.” Marii smiled as she put a tray of cookies into the oven to bake and took an already cooked set out. “Marshmallow, chocolate, jam, and flavoured fillings from the human world.”

“And Belladonna Jam, Smokey Ash, Hell Seed and Poison Ivy flavoured from the Devildom.” Asmo smiled, “All cutely cut like pumpkins, bats, witch hats, broom sticks, cats and spider webs, and decorated with icing and frostings.”

“Why so many?” Beel asked as he looked at the many trays of finished cookies, drying from the frosting that had been put over them.

“Variety for Lord Diavolo’s party.” Marii smiled. “Home made treats are just as good as the expensive stuff we’re having brought in.”

6th. Haunted House.

Asmodeus begged Lucifer for permission to take Marii to the Haunted House event in the Devildom, a six floor house filled with every kind of scare and trick in the known Devildom just to scare people, from the simple jump scares and fake traps, to real living ghosts and powerful demons using magic and spells to really scare the life from everyone. The Avatar of Lust promising he would take the uttermost care of her, he even went so far as to go to Lord Diavolo and ask his blessing to use a protection seal spell on Marii to keep her from any harm during the event.

Marii had agreed to go, but only if Solomon came with them, since Asmodeus promised it would be scary and Solomon bragged about not being scared by anything. Eventually, after a lot of begging and promising and Marii being given the protecting seal spell from Diavolo, Asmodeus, Marii and Solomon paid their Grimm and went into the House.

The first few rooms were typical jump scares, and the cameras showed Marii laughing and Asmodeus taking a moment to get pictures at every chance they had. Solomon looked to be having fun with it all, a few typical jumps here and there, bagging doors, ‘traps’ that spilt confetti and balloons, simple stuff that was fun and harmless, by the second floor, Solomon was at least smiling and chuckling, and when their heart rates were checked neither was scared, by the second floor Mammon noticed that Solomon was a little more weary, while Marii was looking around at the decorations and lighting of the house, asking if the event was just a once off for the year or if it was open year round, as the house looked like it was lived in. Then Solomon gave a yell as something grabbed his ankle making him jump back and fall over himself, leaving Marii and Asmodeus laughing as a Little D with a kitty Mask on its face rolled back under the table, cackling madly. 

By the end of the third level, Solomon was a mess of sweat and his heart rate was off the charts, meaning he lost the challenge of the house and had to wait outside for Marii and Asmodeus to either fail or win the challenge. Watching the screens he saw both get their fair share of scares, but always the two were laughing by the end of the levels, though the laughing was not enough to ease or calm their racing hearts.

Asmodeus made it midway through the sixth level before getting truly terrified the tag on his wrist lighting up to show he had failed but due to the rules of the level he couldn’t g backwards and so had to go through the last two rooms of the house with Marii, who manged to beat the house, but only just.

7th. Fall Weather Wear.

The sewing machine had been found by Belphegor while he’d been in the attic. But the minute Marii got her hands on it, the whole House knew something good was coming. The Little D’s were the first ones to enjoy the benefits of it all, each one slowly building a collection of hats, neck ties, bows, gloves, mittens, scarves and then whole outfits. Each one trimmed uniquely and stylishly. Then one day, Satan spotted the Little D’s carrying a roll of fabric into Marii’s room while Marii was in Levi’s room playing a new human world game that had Levi and Mammon interested in playing. 

Within a week, the Seven brothers were gifted personalized gloves and scarves, Lucifer’s were black with the same peacock feather designs sewn into the ends as those on his Demon forms coat tails and collar, the gloves were padded with self-heating material, so he didn’t have to worry about his hands getting cold while he worked. Mammon had fake Grimm sewn onto the ends of the scarf he got and the patten on his gloves were paper money with a hidden pocket in the palm to hold Goldie. Leviathan’s scarf was stitched to replicate the scales of his demon tail but hidden when the lights were off some of the scales were glowing and in their glow were Leviathan’s favourite Anime, Game and Book titles, the gloves were sewn with padded grips in the shape of Pokeballs. Satan found his scarf was decorated with the pattern of ancient books on a shelf and every few books a small cat, mouse or hedgehog could be found peeking out from the shadow of the books, his gloves have risen pads on the palm and fingers like the paw pads of a cat. Asmodeus was given a scarf that was decorated with roses and hearts and every time he wore it, it gave a soft smell of fresh cut roses, the gloves had jewelled fingertips to match the nail polish he wore. 

Beelzebub’s scarf faded from a sunset orange colour to a night sky black with his name sewn into the brighter orange side, as the shade darkened he spotted a trail of eight shooting stars leaving shimmering trails behind them as they travelled towards the darkest edge of the scarf, where a small moon charm was sewn. His gloves were patterned like boxing gloves. Belphegor’s gloves were cow print, like his pillow and at first he had thought his scarf was too, until he picked it up and found only one edge of the scarf was cow printed and had his name sewn into the corner, the rest of the scarf faded from purple to a star lit night sky, eight stars shining brighter then any others, with a small sun charm sewn into the end of his scarf.

8th. Carving.

“Does it have to be a scary face?” Luke asked as he watched Marii take a marker pen to the skin of the pumpkin she’d chosen.

“It can be any face you like, scary, goofy, silly, if you can’t think of a face, chose something else.” Marii smiled. “My brothers use to do spider webs and graveyard scenes.”

“Really?” Simeon asked, already carefully carving into the pumpkin with a knife, following the lines he’d pre-drawn as a guide. “That sounds very difficult.”

“It can be. That’s why I do the simple designs, like a cat, bats or a face.” Marii explained. “Solomon, no magic.” She reminded, and Solomon gave a playful huff.

“What’s going on in here?” Lord Diavolo asked from the doorway.

“Jack-o-Lantern carving.” Marii smiled. “Or Halloween decorations for the whole family as my Grandma called it.” She added.

9th. Horror Movies.

Solomon refused to believe it was possible to be scared by a movie Marii recommended to them. She was known to enjoy the comical scares, classical monster stories and folk tales. And when she did feel brave, she chose something classical in the Horror collection to watch. Friday the 13th, Halloween, Nightmare on Elf Street, Sleepy Hollow etc.

He’d been sure that the warning she’d given Luke about the Movie called Long Time Dead was just to try and scare him.

When the brothers settled into watch the movie with Solomon and Simeon while Luke spent the night with Asmo, Marii and Barbatos, having been invited to a special party at the Fall that was also hosting a evening cook off event. 

Marii checked her DDD and smiled, letting Asmo read over her shoulder the two of them slipped into the quiet cooking area to show Barbatos and Luke what they had been sent from Satan.

Solomon was ghost white, hiding behind Beelzebub who was midway through a burger, Lucifer and Simeon looked to be in a conversation about effects and realism while Diavolo was laughing at Solomon’s lacking bravery. Mammon and Belphegor had both fallen asleep.

“Know anymore scary movies?” Asmodeus asked.

“I know a few, just don’t ask me to watch them with you. once was enough to scar me for life.” Marii said.

10th. Costume Party!

When word got out that Marii could make costumes from scratch and to measure thanks to Asmodeus winning to Costume Ball and posting a whole page worth of thanks and love for Marii’s efforts making the outfit for him, it had opened the flood gates to a line of requests of proof that it had indeed been human made and how it had been done.

With a little help from Levi and Satan, Asmodeus and Marii had done a step by step guide to show the process and creation of the outfit, complete with mock-up fittings and colour matching sessions. Then came the invite to another grand party for Diavolo’s birthday week, requesting everyone come in a unique costume. 

Marii smiled, tied her hair back in a tail and asked who wanted to model first.

When the Party came around, Diavolo was sure his guests’ jaws were dropping to the floor at the sight of the costumes the Seven brothers had been given along side Simeon, Solomon and Luke.

Lucifer had come as a hooded figure with an elongated jagged beaked bird’s skull over his face and a staff with twin snakes coiling around the top, a master plague doctor according to the gossip. Mammon was dressed in a pinstripe suit, complete with fedora hat and a replica tommy gun. Leviathan was dressed as Henry from the Seven Lord’s series, complete was sword and at first glance, it looked like Luke and Satan had been caught by a growth/regression spell, until Diavolo saw their eyes and realized that the two had come to the part as each other, Luke darning a miniature replica of Satan’s casual attire while Satan was wearing an adult sized replica of Luke’s angelic attire, barrette and all.

Asmodeus was in a near blindingly bright red sequin suit with high heels and deep purple gloves that hugged his upper arms tightly, his normal hair hidden under a deep red wig. A male version of Jessica Rabbit from a human film. Beelzebub was dressed as a traditional samurai while Belphegor was a Kitsune, seven fluffy tails fanned out behind him with carefully fluffed ears atop his head. Solomon was dressed as Jack Skellington and Simeon had come as a Circus Ring Master, complete with top hat, cane and whip.

Marii herself had come as a lamb, complete with little bell. 

“Barbatos, remind me to ask Marii to make me a costume when the party is over.” Diavolo instructed with a smile. 

“Yes, My lord.” 

11th. Double, Trouble, Boil and Bubble.

“What are they arguing about now?” Simeon asked with a light sigh as he looked over the back of the sofa to where Asmodeus and Leviathan were going at it over something he had missed while talking to Satan about a book they’d both liked. 

“The words for a tune.” Solomon said, going over his homework while Marii proofread one of his papers.

“What tune?” Satan asked.

“Double trouble.” Solomon said.

“I know that one.” Marii smiled.

“Oh?”

“Round about the cauldron go, in the poison entrails throw. Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble. In the cauldron boil and bake, fillet of a fenny snake. Eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog. Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg and howlet's wing. For a charm of powerful trouble, Like a hell-broth boil and bubble. Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and caldron bubble. Cool it with a baboon's blood, then the charm is firm and good. Round about the cauldron go, in the poison entrails throw. Double, trouble, bubble, you, bubble in a witch’s brew. Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and caldron bubble. By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes…”

“Would you mind if we read Shakespeare’s Macbeth next?” Satan suddenly asked.

“I know it by heart.” Marii smiled.

12th. Market trips.

Barbatos was amused to say the least. He had not expected to find Marii out at the Market so early in the morning, nor had he expected to find her with Simeon.

It was hard to notice the angel at her side, his distinctive glow that was impossible to miss amongst the darker auras of demons all around them, Marii and the seller were talking about a bracelet with what looked like black sapphire set it the band while Simeon was inspecting a blood ruby set in a black necklace with careful scrutiny.

After a few more words Simeon and Marii purchased what they wanted and headed off into the Market away from Barbatos. Chatting and laughing about something he couldn’t hear from so far back. He smiled and caught up to them within a few minutes and greeted them with a smile and nod. “What a surprise.” He said, “Are you enjoying the Market?”

“Asmodeus said it was the best place to get interesting and rare items for gifts and souvenirs.” Marii smiled back. “But none of them had the time to come with me this week.”

“Ah, so you asked Simeon to join instead?” the butler asked with a chuckle.

“More I invited her along with me after Solomon was dragged off by Asmodeus for a modeling session. And while he is fond of exploring, Luke does not enjoy early mornings.” Simeon chuckled. “Are you here to enjoy the Market too?”

“Sadly, I have come here on business today. The Market sells the finest cuts of rare meats and blended spiced herbs that many people in the Devildom are fond of.” He said,” But once that purchase is made, I have time to brows, if you would not mind the extra company?”

“The more the merrier.” Marii smiled.

13th. Fleeting days and endless nights.

School days became a flurry of movement and tasks to be done before the light of ‘day’ faded away into the Devildom’s normal night-time shade. 

Marii felt like the days just weren’t long enough anymore and despite her efforts she felt like she wasn’t getting any of her schoolwork done and there were several tests to be turned in and five papers.

Asmodeus was complaining about it too, so she knew it wasn’t just her and Levi was starting to snap at small things to the point where Lucifer had the three of them in his room most days after RAD to help them complete their homework and work on their papers. At the dinner table, it was ‘calmer’ then usual, Satan wasn’t buried in a book as much now a days and Belphie seemed more alert at least while he was eating.

It gets so much darker in the Devildom during the Fall season so much so that if not for the fact she knew she was in a house willed with seven powerful demon brothers who would kill anyone foolish enough to try and sneak in under cover of darkness, Marii would have been afraid of being by herself in the house.

The weekends however, were very different, it was as if the house knew there was no reason to stress or worry anymore and Marii often found herself curled up on a sofa with Satan, drifting off while he read to her or buried under Beel’s jacket while munching though snack, Belphie either at her side asleep on his pillow or curled around her as she slept the afternoon away.

Asmodeus and Marii would waste the day away with modeling or make up sessions that seem to always lead to him hugging her in someway, not that she minded the embrace. Levi and Marii could waste a whole night on gaming before going down to breakfast, then Mammon would take his chance to spend time with Marii, though it was often just her napping with his jacket as a blanket. 

“It’s the one thing I dislike about Fall.” Marii sighed. “Time just seems to speed up.”

14th. Thriller!

Diavolo was close to bursting at the seams with laughter.

Ever since Marii had brought her human music player to the House of Lamentation, the Little D’s at her side had become familiar with the music she liked and had spread word to other Little D’s about one particular song and dance they’d found.

After watching the video a few times and unaware of their hidden audience some of the Little D’s had re-enacted the dance to the song for Marii and while it was not a perfect performance, it had been adorable to see and made Marii smile.

Needless to say, a day later the video of the dance had gone up on the Devilgram and was swiftly becoming a trend, Little D’s were posting and uploading clips of their own re-enacted dances every few hours.

15th. Wood Cutting.

The rain in the Devildom was almost always accompanied with winds that could chill even the Demon King’s Castle to the core if the fire places were not stoked and prepared to withstand the chilling embrace of the coming winds.

Barbatos personally ordered the wood to burn in advance, but due to a miscommunication on another part of the deal, the wood had not been cut to length nor had it been stripped and so now, the Butler had several shipments of unprepared wood to strip, cut down to length and stock pile. He had managed to get some of the work down via the help of several Little Ds, but the work was hard and the smaller demons struggled to keep up with the load despite their best efforts to aid his work.

“Are you alright Barbatos? You don’t look well, at all.” 

The concern in Luke’s voice was rather telling, Barbatos must have looked quite the awful sight for the young Angel to sound so worried.

“I am merely tired.” He assured, “a miscommunication during Wood ordering had resulted in some added work for me, nothing to concern yourself with.”

“Are you sure? You look like you haven’t been sleeping well and your hands are red raw.” Luke pressed and true to his words Barbatos’ hands, normally hidden under his gloves but now visible due to his duties in the kitchen, were clearly red and sore from the extra work. “Do they hurt?”

“Given how red they are, I’m guessing they sting.” Marii’s voice stated from the kitchen door as she came in with a bag of ingredients. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“I mean no offence dear lady, but I doubt you or Luke could operate the tools needed to strip and then cut the wood down to size, they are demonic in nature and have proven harmful even to powerful Angels wh had been near them too long.” Barbatos said with a genuine smile, “But I do thank you for the offer.”

“Allow me to rephrase that question,” Marii said. “Is there anything I can ask Mammon, Levi, Satan, Asmo, Beel and Belphie to help you with while Lucifer and I are here helping with cooking and paper work for Lord Diavolo?” 

Barbatos paused then gave a defeated sigh. “You aren’t going to take no for an answer are you dear?” 

“No, I am not.” Marii smiled. “Plus, they are all complaining about not having anything to do this weekend since Lucifer brought me along for the weekend here.”

16th. Mood music.

Solomon sigh heavily then winced when someone poked his head. He turned his gaze to the offender and gave a small smile. “Hello Satan.”

“You’re sighing like you have lost a Spell book.” The Fourth brother said, “what’s the matter?”

“Halloween is a fun season, but for some reason, I just can’t get into the mood.” The Magic gifted human explained. “All the music I hear just doesn’t quite incite the mood of the season.”

“What have you listened to so far?”

“Classical spooky musics and old creepy tales.” Solomon said, “I would normally go see a concert or stop by the festivals in the human world, but I can’t just up and leave mid lesson for a seasonal mood fix.”

“Ah, so it’s the same as what Marii had.” Satan smiled, “Why not ask her if she’ll lead you the music she used to get into the season’s mood?”

“What does she have?” Solomon asked.

“Some human music from bands call ‘Lord-e’?” Satan answered.

“Lordi?” Solomon blinked then smiled. “I never pegged Marii for a horror rock band fan.” 

“Oh?” Satan asked and Solomon chuckled, showing Satan the information he had on the band.

“Did she tell you her favourite song?”

“Hard Rock Hallelujah.”

17th. Quite House.

Lucifer came home from his day to a quite house. Instantly he was on edge. It was NEVER this quite in the house, Levi’s gaming was a distant sound on the edge of his hearing normally, or the sound of the pipes rattling to signify Asmo’s nightly bath was over. 

Tonight it was silent, and he was about to call out when he spotted a Little D with a bright blue pair of horns and a top hat floating down the stairs, a tray of empty cups in its hands as it went. When it saw him, it stopped and set et tray down on eth floor before it took off its hat to bow to him as best a small round Demon could bow to someone.

“Welcome Master.”

“Where is everyone?” Lucifer asked, somewhat at ease now that the Little D had greeted him in a calm and respectful manner, rather then rushing to him and hiding behind his shoulder while whispering what had happened to frighten it.

“Napping.” The Little D said, putting its hat back on and pointing back up the steps. “Lady’s Room.” It added ‘Lady’ meaning Marii as the Little D’s did not feel comfortable calling her by name when they were effectively serving her as they did the Brothers.

Quietly, Lucifer waved the lesser demon and off and went up the stairs towards Marii’s room, the door had been left ajar, and when he looked inside he could not help but smile.

Asmodeus and Mammon were asleep at either side of Marii’s smaller frame, Mammon on his side with one arm loosely wrapped around Marii’s waist while the other arm laid over his eyes, Asmodeus was holding one of Marii’s hands in both of his while he slept, between them, a Little D with yellow horns was snuggled against Marii’s back, tiny hands holding her hair as if to prevent her from sneaking off while a second Little D with pink horns was tucked against Marii’s stomach, Beel partly curled around the five of them, one arm pillowing his head while the other cradled an red horned Little D to his chest, Beel’s stomach was covered with a cow print pillow and atop that pillow was Belphie’s head and a purple horned Little D. Leviathan was using Mammon’s stomach as a pillow and his own oversized jacket as a blanket, the Little D under his arm had green horns and Satan was back to back with Asmo, book forgotten in his sleepy state while a Little D with orange horns napped beside him.

No one would ever see the picture Lucifer snapped that night.

18th. Moonlight conversations.

“So, wait, some humans aren’t scared at all by Halloween and its meaning?” Luke asked, cradling the steaming mug of coco in his hands while Simeon carefully poked at the pit fire the four of them sat around outside, waiting for the sweet potatoes in the fire to fully cook.

“Halloween, Old Hallows Eve, Day of the Dead, the whole event has so many names in so many languages its meaning is different to everyone and thus, the fear/fun side of it I know and grew up with is completely different to how other people would see it.” Marii said with a smile, the cute little cat shaped hat on her head flopping slightly as she moved her head.

“It is only natural that would be the case,” Solomon said. “It’s like Birthdays.”

“Speaking of Birthdays,” Simeon said, “Do you think Diavolo has enjoyed his?”

“He certainly seemed to have enjoyed it.” Luke said, “He was smiling all day and all night.” 

Marii chuckled, “Lord Diavolo is always smiling.”

“True.” Solomon said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him really anger during our stay here, and I do mean really angry.”

“I don’t ever want to see him anger.” Marii said.

“They’re done.” Simeon smiled quickly plating up the four potatoes are them all.

19th. Knock a door run!

“It’s a game?” Barbatos asked.

“A childish game, but it seems to have them all entertained.” Lucifer nodded, sipping his coffee as five Little Ds raced by them cackling as Diavolo and Luke darted up the stairs with Levi and Satan right behind them, Simeon, Belphie and Marii made a straight line for the Music room and Planetarium while Beel, Mammon and Asmodeus ran for the stairs, leaving Solomon to stand by the front door, counting down from ten.

“How is it played?” Barbatos asked as he prepared the food.

“According to Marii this is the indoor version to be played with friends and family. Everyone draws straws to choose the Knocker and that person counts back from ten by the front door and then goes looking for everyone. The ones hiding must hide in a room behind a closed door and wait, if they hear someone knock on their door they have to open it fast enough to catch that person before they can leave what Marii calls ‘Catching distance’. 

“The coloured strips of fabric that seem randomly placed in the hallways?” Barbatos asked.

“Yes.” Lucifer nodded, “Apparently this game is played by young children and soon teenagers around Halloween on what is called Mischief Night. A group will have an assigned knocker who will knock on a random door on a street and the group must run away and hide so they are not seen.”

“It seems an odd game.” Barbatos said.

“Mischief night is apparently a very odd night, as there is not set date and it happens year around, though most commonly around Halloween.” Lucifer explained.

20th. Nothing more frightening.

Barbatos waited for her to pass him in the corridor then dutifully followed her at a fair distance, watching other students parted like a sea while Marii’s heeled shoes clicked against the floor.

Asmodeus appeared at the front of the crowd and when Marii passed him he shuddered and looked at her with a raised brow. “Marii dear? What is the matter?”

“Someone hurt Luke.”

Asmodeus blinked then instantly started looking over his DDD, “I’ll let the others know.”

“Beel’s with them already.” Barbatos explained calmly as he continued to follow Marii. “She requested you not be involved so you could finish your class.”

When they were gone, one of Asmodeus’ classmates asked. “Why’d ya shake like that when she passed ya? She ain’t got no power like that other human.”

“My dear friend, you have never known true fear until you have faced that human when she’s mad.” Asmodeus said, “She makes Satan look tame.” 

“You sure?” the same student asked then blinked as a loud, painfilled scream cut through the air. “What the fu-”

“I do not care who you think you are, you made the mistake of messing with my friend and now you are going to pay for it.” Marii’s voice stated in such a cold tone, several demons shuddered.

Asmodeus just smiled. “I do love it when she’s angry.” And with that he hurried off to watch the show.

21st. Human Festivities.

“Oh! My! STARS! Marii~!” 

“Yes Asmo?” Marii asked as Asmodeus appeared at her side after she arrived back from shopping with Lucifer and Levi, the fifth brother clutching something in his hand as he grabbed her with the other.

“You looked so amazing in this! Why didn’t you say you were into vintage clothes?” Asmodeus asked and waved the item around Lucifer and Levi managing to get a small glimpse before Levi snagged the image from Asmodeus’s grip and looked at it.

“Is this you?” the third born asked and showed her the image, a younger looking Marii dressed in a black corset bodice dress with red roses framing the bust and trailing down the right side of the skirt. Her hair beautifully done up in a braid with black and red roses woven into her locks.

A much older man with broad shoulders and muscular arms stood at her side, dressed in a black dress coat with raised red detailing and a monocle over his right eye.

“That’s me and my Uncle at Whitby Goth weekend when I was 17.” Marii said. “And that isn’t vintage style dress Asmo, that’s my Aunt’s home designed Gothical Maiden Blood Rose Gown with satin red gloves and stained black thigh high heels, I had to work my fingers to the bone to get my hands on that outfit just for the day.”

“How many festivities do Humans have regarding Halloween?” Lucifer asked.

“Whitby Goth Weekend isn’t just for Halloween.” Marii said, “Its year around events, that picture was taken in the summer.”

22nd. Wash away the fall season.

Marii sighed sadly as she watched the rain pitter patter against the window.

“Something wrong?” Levi asked.

“Winter is coming and that means all the colours are going to be washed away.” Marii said, “No more red, orange and yellow leaves to crunch under foot, no more pumpkin flavours, no more costume parties…”

“You don’t like the party scene that much though.” Levi remarked.

“True, but the music and the lights they’ll all go away until next year, usually at this time in the human world we’re getting ready for Christmas shopping and the Winter weather to come in.”

“Sounds like a busy time.”

“It is, and its dull.” Marii sighed again. “all the colours and all the fun things go away until December.”

“What happens in November? There must be something?”

“Nope. No parties, no celebrations, no festivals, November weather is awful, winds that pull down trees and blow off roofs, rain, sleet, hail stones, flooding, mass shopping to try and beat the Christmas Rush… not one fun things happens in November.”

23rd. More seasonal wear.

Simeon smiled as he looked at the scarf and gloves he had been gifted. The scarf was soft to the touch and had a short cut furred texture, specks of gold dusted the edges of the scarf, slowly creeping along the length until they reached a pair of golden gates that were slightly ajar.

The gloves were also furred and dusted with golden specks, gently coiling down to form miniature halos. There was a small note pinned to the gloves, which he read with a light chuckle.

“I made sets for the brothers, so it’s only fair that I make sets for you, Luke and Solomon. Enjoy!”

“Simeon, look what Marii made for me!” Luke called out with a smile evident in his voice as he came into Simeon’s room, a scarf with a variety of pastries and sweets and cakes from one end to the other. The gloves were decorated with sprinkles and broken chocolate chunks.

“She has far too much fun making things for people.” Solomon said with a smile, a scarf and gloves all decorated with magical seals and markings from human and demonic origin. “These are nice though.”

“Do you think she made some for Diavolo and Barbatos?” Simeon asked.

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” Solomon said.

24th. Superstitions or Fact?

“Isn’t it unlucky to cross a cat’s path?”

“Black cats’ paths and no, since according to research, everyone has, at some point unknowingly crossed paths with a black cat. By that logic, everyone is already cursed with bad luck.” Marii said, taking a bite from her food. “It is a fun little superstition though.” 

“You don’t believe in it then?” Diavolo asked her.

“I believe that luck and chance are equally as unpredictable as finding a four-leaf clover every day or winning the lottery. I just don’t believe that they can be effected by something a commonly accruing as crossing paths with a black cat or having a charm.”

“But you do believe in some things. I’ve seen the dream catcher in your room.” He remarked “They are sometimes for luck too.”

“I believe that somewhere, something in the world will chance and that chance will set about a ripple effect that will change my luck for a few events. I just have to be in the right place at the right time for that chance and luck to fall on me.” She said.

25th. Nightmares.

The softest of knocks woke Asmodeus from his slumber, he opened his door in a short silk robe and found Marii stood there in her sheep print pjs, hugging her pillow to her chest, tears making her eyes shine.

He quickly brought her into his room and gently wiped her eyes with his thumb, smiling softly as she sniffled and tried to keep the tears that hadn’t fallen away while he gently led her to the bed and let her settle down as he snuggled into her side, gently wrapping her in his arms and tucking her under his chin where she would be warm and feel safest. 

“Nightmare?” he asked softly.

“Bad one… I think it was the Fall.” Marii said, “You were all bleeding and there was fire everywhere. I couldn’t reach you…”

“Shh, shhh, its done and over with, sweetie.” Asmo promised gently kissing her forehead and gently booped her nose with his finger. “You aren’t to blame for it.”

“Feels like it was.” Marii said, “I think… she’s trying to understand…”

Asmo smiled gently nuzzling her. “All she needs to know, is that we never blamed her for any of it. And we never will.”

26th. Discount sale Candy.

Beel smiled as he walked home from shopping with Belphie.

The passing of Halloween in the human world meant that all the candies that were themed were now on sale to clear the shelves for new stock. And while he hadn’t really thought it would means much, he had learnt that Marii liked the Halloween flavours and was eager to savour them to the last.

So, he’d bought all that he could find of what was left while Belphie bought the usual foods for everyone else, with the plan to hide the stash in her room and cupboards in the House, until Luke had literally bumped into them while in the ingredient aisle looking for flour.

“Is that all for you?” Luke asked.

“No.” Beel said, “These are for Marii, she likes Halloween candies.”

“Eh? But so many… were are you going to hide it all so no one else eats it?” Luke asked.

“We’ll find a place,” Belphie assured. “Flour is on the top shelf.”

27th. The Witching Hour 1.

Belphegor woke to a strange feeling in his chest, it wasn’t painful, it wasn’t an ache, or a sting. It was just a feeling…

He tried to ignore it, but then he realized the bed was missing something, or rather someone. Marii had fallen asleep tucked up beside him, he remembered they’d both fallen asleep after a movie with Beel, who was sleeping on his own bed, the empty bowl of popcorn in his hand.

Slowly he got up and went to find the missing bed partner, feeling the strange sensation in his chest start to get stronger as he reached the bottom of the attic stairs, hearing what sounded like muffled sobbing.

He reached the room he had been locked away in, and found the door open, and inside he found Marii, on her knees beside the bed, shoulders shaking with sobs as she cried into her arms.

He made a confused noise and stepped closer to her, gently putting one hand to her head, “Oi, oi, why are you crying, silly gi-”  
“…Its all… my fault…”

Belphie’s pillow fell to the floor as he dropped to his knees and grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him. It was Marii’s face, it was her scent, her aura and her soft easily breakable skin under his hands, but her eyes…

“It was…. my fault… all of it… the arguments… the fighting… the fall… all of it… was because of me… you all fell… because of me… its my fault…”

“No.” Belphie said, shaking his head. “Never your felt, none of us have ever blamed you! Not once! We never could.”

“It is… my fault…” the voice was strained, like someone was trying to imitate their own voice using someone else vocal tones, Marii’s voice was close, so very close, but it didn’t quite hit the right pitch to be right. “You blame… humans… Lucifer… blames Father… but… it was me who… broke the law… me how caused all of it… it is my fault…”

“If not you, someone else.” Belphie said, “You stole the fruit to save the man you loved, you weren’t the first one to do that, and you wouldn’t be the last. There were a lot of us who didn’t agree with Father’s Ruling, and Michael didn’t help matters in any way with his constant preaching. But if it hadn’t been your action that sparked the war it would have been someone else. We have never and will never blame you for any of this.” He assured and gently wiped her tears away and meeting the familiar dark green eyes that had once looked at him from another face. “We never blamed you, Lilith.”

He held her as the tears continued to come.

~@~

“How long have you been here?” he asked as they lay on the bed, holding her hands in his own.

“Since we… came back… Barbatos’ power… changed something… I couldn’t leave… so I stayed… She is… accepting… wants me to stay…”

“Marii isn’t scared of you taking over her?” he asked.

“Can’t take over… too weak… need to… balance out… unite as… one soul… I stay inside… live on… and make up for… lost time…” dark green eyes lifted and looked into his own purple ones. “She says… it make you all… happy, if I stay… but can’t tell yet… might not… work so well, if too much… energy used…”

“We have to tell Beel.” Belphie said. “He’s blamed himself for not saving you all this time… he has to know…”

“Will tell him…” She nodded. “Bring him?” She asked.

28th. Witching Hour 2.

“How?” It was the only question Beelzebub could form as he clutched them both to his chest, tears falling freely down his face as he looked down at them, tear filled purple eyes looking back at him alongside familiar dark green ones that shouldn’t but somehow did belong to the face of a human woman. 

“Since the time loop,” Marii began, no, not Marii, not the human who had come to be so close to him and his brothers, this wasn’t her, it was her body, her voice, but her eyes, her tone, the way she spoke and looked at him, it was Lilith! Their sister! Their baby sister who lived inside Marii, Talking to them though her! “She… We… have shared this body… she is… kind. Good heart… loves you… all of you… didn’t want you to be sad…” 

“Marii is aware of you?” Belphie asked, his own tears flowing like rivers as his hands clutched the body that housed their sister with such care he feared letting go would allow her to slip away again. “She sees this?”

“She sees… and she… understands… she is her… I am me… together… we can find balance… become us… we become same…”

“How?” Belphie asked. “Can we help?”

Marii’s head shook. “Needs to be… just us… we share… same views… same desire… just… need to… level out… find balance…”

“Will it hurt you… either of you?” Beel asked.

The smile was Lilith’s and even though the face wasn’t, it made both Beel and Belphie clutch her closer. “I am… not strong… must rest… always resting… Marii helps me… keeps me… steady… when we… join… I not… not be here always… will sleep… like dreaming… only come… when she need me… but I always… always be here… just need… find balance.”

“We can still talk to you like this?” Belphegor asked, the stinging hope in his voice was faint, but it was there and oh, if it were possible… 

“When Balanced… I talk… better…” the voice assured and brought a hand up to gently ruffle Belphie’s hair in a way that was familiar and welcome. “Promise…”

~@~

When Marii woke, she was still between the twins, with a gentle smile, she used the edge of her sleeve to dry their tears away while they both slept. 

She wouldn’t tell the other brothers about this. Not yet. It would only hurt them if this plan of Lilith’s failed in anyway and neither of them wanted that, but Belphie needed to know, Lilith wanted him and Beel to know she was there, that she forgave them for whatever fault they placed themselves for what had happened.

29th. Witching Hour 3

Mammon hadn’t been home in a week. Lucifer hadn’t shown it, but he was worried by the start of the second week, then during class, he’d gotten a text from Leviathan worried it was about the internet bugging out he’d checked the phone only to see three words that made his blood boil hot with anger.

Leviathan: Mammon is hurt.

A gentle hand to his arm and he turned his rage filled eyes to the offender only to see Barbatos stood at his side. “Lord Diavolo has excused you from classes until further notice.”

Lucifer was gone before the Teacher even knew what had happened.

~@~

When the door opened, Lucifer was already in his demon form, wings wide and flared with anger ready to see off the intruder, only to stand back when Satan stood before him, a bowl of clean water in his hands and behind him, Asmodeus was carrying several jars, bottles and herbs.

“Marii will be home soon.” Asmodeus said, trying to be gentle as he worked the oil from one jar into the still raw and bleeding gashes on Mammon’s back and arms, the white haired brother did not move, his eyes streaming bloody tears as his brothers worked to try and help him heal from his state.

“She cannot stay here. She must not see him like this.” Lucifer said, carefully but swiftly snapping the many broken and misshapen bones in Mammon’s left wing back into place while Satan set the right wing into a splint.

“She will see him eventually.” Satan remarked, “He must stay in his demon from to heal and she is already worried about him.”

“We will explain she is to stay away until he has his aura back under control and send her to stay with lord Diavolo, until Mammon is better.” Lucifer rephrased, “If she sees him like this… it may not be so simple.”

“You’re worried seeing this will hurt her?” Asmo asked.

Lucifer was silent, but that was all Asmodeus and Satan needed as an affirmative answer.

~@~

“Do they know you can see though her eyes?” he asked, seeing the reflection of dark green eyes looking back at him in place of the expected hazel brown.

“…Lucifer thinks… Belphie and Beel know…” The voice was Marii’s but the tone and softness of it was lighter, like someone else was trying to imitate their voice through Marii. “… Mammon… is hurt…”

“You heard about it?” he guessed slowly slipping out of his coat and very gently draping it over her shoulders as trembles racked her body.

“I… We… feel it…”

“Both you and Marii?”

The speaker nodded, tears slipping down her borrowed face. “Going… though the doors… time jumping… reopened something… I feel them… they don’t feel me… she feels… echoes… aches… Pacts made solid…” the shoulders suddenly hunched and Marii caught herself on the windowsill. “…”

“How long has this been happening?” Lord Diavolo asked after she’d managed to catch her breath again, noticing that her right eye was still glowing a dark green.

“Since I saw myself die.” Marii said, her voice shaky but her own. “It’s getting easier to co-exist like this…” she added, drying her eyes with her shirt sleeve. “We’re just not quite… in sync yet.”

The Prince of the Devildom gave a small smile. “I believe I know a way to help you both with that.”

“… We’re listening.”

~@~

In the Human world, it was a case of mass murder/suicide. A Cult of women who used Halloween to try and summon a demon from some made up world in Hell, and drank cyanide laced cranberry juice. 

In the Celestial Realm, it was a tragic loss of life, but not one to be questioned, Witches were known to give their purity up and lose their faith in the Heavenly Father. Their loss was not an unexpected one.

In the Devildom, it was a whispered story, revenge some said, taken out on the Witches for their beating of Mammon gone too far, Justice for their brother’s pain dished out by one if not all the other brothers.

When Mammon finally woke from his death like sleep, it was to the news the Witches he had been bound too were dead and gone and he was free of them, but their deaths were nothing to do with any of his brothers as all were accounted for at the time of the mass murder.

When Lord Diavolo brought Marii back from the Castle, her left hand was wrapped and the smell of a numbing lotion filled Lucifer’s nose. “What happened?” he asked of Diavolo while Marii all but flew up the steps.

“She was helping in the kitchen and got splashed with hot water when the pot began to over boil.” The red headed Prince explained with a chuckle. “She didn’t tell us until Barbatos noticed she wasn’t really using her left hand much.”

Lucifer sighed, “She will not be cooking until that heals.”

Diavolo laughed.

30th. Witching Hour 4.

“MARII~!!!”

“I didn’t do it.” Marii said, lifting her hands in surrender when Lucifer turned his gaze to ward her, the rapidly approaching footsteps reached them moments before Asmodeus threw open the doors to the lounge and zeroed in on Marii. 

“YOU!”

“Wha-hey!” She gasped in shock as Asmo was suddenly hugging her tightly while swinging her around and round. “Asmo! Put me down! What has gotten into you?”

“ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!!” the firth brother chanted over and over.

“Asmodeus, please be careful swinging people around te room.” Lucifer sighed.

“What did you do?” Satan asked.

“I have no idea.” Marii admitted, looking at Satan with a very confused look. “Asmo, why are you thanking me? And can you please put my feet back on the floor?”

“No.” Asmo said but fell onto the sofa still holding Marii, now snuggly seated on his lap while he continued to hug her and nuzzle her like a happy child who’d been given candy. “I am thanking you for the perfume you got me silly! How did you convince Simeon to fetch it for you?”

“Perfume?” Lucifer asked.

“Limited edition Euphoria extract with hints of thyme, rosemary and sage.” Simeon listed off while holding up a small white bag and a look of slight embarrassment. “We bumped into each other at Majolish.”

“Well, we made an attempt at least.” Marii sighed, “It was meant to be a surprise for you after all the help you gave me with the Halloween cooking and costume modeling you did with me. I asked Simeon to fetch me the rarest perfume he could think of from the Celestial realm as a gift after you helped me make the Angel costume for Satan and you said you missed some of the perfumes up there.”

“It is a lovely surprise! I thought I’d never get to have this scent ever again!” Asmodeus smiled brightly, a small sadness in his eyes that Marii noticed and cocked her head at.

“You’ve had it before?” She asked.

Asmo nodded, “Lilith bought me some to replace a bottle of different perfume that was running low.” He explained with a smile.

Simeon smiled, “Did I not mention that when you asked about it before?” He asked sheepishly.

Marii just smiled. “You can bake some caramel buns for me and we’ll call it even.”

Satan chuckled, and cast a look to Lucifer who had been quiet for a while, noticing the way the Eldest watched Marii while Asmo continued to huggle her in gratitude.

Something was up.

~@~

When he didn’t find Marii in her room later that night, Lucifer went to Mammon’s room, the second born was still recovering from his injuries, but Marii was not at his side, though Lucifer did see a small jar of flawed Celestial coins on his bedside table, something that would have been meaningless had it not been so similar to a jar of such coins Mammon had kept as an Angel, a collection of worthless coins he’d used to teach Lilith how to count when she was still small, and to make the constellations in a way that made it easier for Lilith to see the shapes. He checked in on Leviathan, who was snuggled into his bath tub bed, a silver threaded bracelet around his right wrist along side the faded blackened band that had once glowed the same way when close to the twin bangle that had been on Lilith’s left wrist, as she would always walk to Leviathan’s right side whenever they were together so she could still hold Lucifer’s hand.

The gift of perfume to Asmodeus had been a hint, one Simeon deliberately dropped for him. Simeon had never known about Lilith buying the perfume for Asmodeus, no one but himself, Mammon and Asmo had known, Mammon because he had been the one to escort Lilith to the shops and himself because he had been the one to give her the coins to buy it. The coin jar was common knowledge between all the brothers, and Lilith had often added new coins to the jar as she’d aged and grown until their fall. The bracelet around Levi’s wrist was just a confirmation of what he already thought.

Marii knew these things because of Lilith somehow.

He paused outside Satan’s room. Satan had never been an Angel, yet, Lilith would know him as the Fourth brother though Marii, would he have a gift?

“They aren’t in here.” Satan said from the other side of the door. “But the answer to your question is yes.” 

“Oh?” Lucifer asked as he opened and entered the room.

“Though never met face to face, accept this gift from me to you. Though her eyes I see your face, he is him and you are you.” Satan recited from a small card that sat atop a single white leather, golden paged book titled ‘Tales of the Forgotten Garden’. 

Lilith had loved that book as a child.

“You said they.” Lucifer stated.

“She and her have been in the same body for a while now I think… it is just now that the Witching hours are upon us, the link is stronger.” Satan admitted after a moment. “I think, they are trying to balance out, before they tell us for sure. So they don’t hurt us if they fail.”

“Can it be done?” Lucifer asked. “Balancing out?”

Satan lifted his gaze to Lucifer’s and then let his eyes drop to the book he had been gifted. “Lilith’s soul is older she would not have the strength to stay at the fore. This is just a way to allow her soul to remain here.”

“That does not answer my question.”

“Then do not ask me.” Satan said, “all the research and study point to it working, but only if both souls truly wish for the other to stay. It will be their choice.”

31st. Witching Hour 5.

It happened just as the clock struck 00:00:00 between October 31 and November 1st.

Barbatos felt it happen around him with such a natural pulsation of power, soul and heart that he relished it, knowing that if the sister had truly lived beyond the Fall, she would indeed rival him in power, perhaps even stand equal to him.

Diavolo felt it wash over him, smiling as the stars stopped their fall just for a click of the clock hand. The powerful union was enough to bring it all to a pause, just to witness the moment. 

Simeon felt it, but pretended he did not for Luke’s safety, brushing it off as nothing they needed to worry about.

Lucifer dropped his cup to the floor as it washed over him, clutching his chest as the sensation surged though him.

Mammon sat bolt up right, eyes wide and tear filled as he opened his door, catching Leviathan before he could rush past and just held him, forcing himself to not give into that same urge and just go towards that wonderful, welcome feeling.

Asmodeus covered his mouth with both hands, tears spilling like waterfalls as he realized what this was, what it meant, what it represented! He turned to try and leave, only to find Satan waiting for him and clung to the fourth brother tightly. “She’s… she’s really…”

“Give it time…” Satan pleaded softly, “Just a little more time…”

Beelzebub and Belphie were already there, outside the door to their own room, the plate of snacks for the movie they were all three going to watch forgotten as they waited, relishing the surging powers and familiar warmth even as it faded into the far reaches of the house as quickly as it had come.

When time started again, Satan brought Asmo to the room to join them, Mammon still holding a sobbing Levi with one arm, his own tears still unshed as he leant against the wall, trying to steady himself. Lucifer was the last to join them, unsure and shaky on his own feet for the first time in so many, many years, he could feel himself shaking in his own skin as he realized that sense that once was only Marii, was now Marii and someone else, someone dear and loved by all of them in a way that could never be forgotten, was still there. 

“Marii?” the Avatar of Pride dared to call though the door after a moment of stillness.

“We’re here.”

That night, an old wound that had been scared over, been ripped open again and left the bleed, was cleaned and sewn shut forever.


	3. Safe Places - Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories to show a deeper relationship with the brothers and Marii without Lilith. Mature, but still considered SFW as they are not sexual.

Lucifer.

“Marii.” 

“Yes Lucifer?” Marii answered looking up from her papers, feeling the small hands of the pink horned Little D that had taken to sitting on her head while she was studying with Lucifer gently tug at her hair to keep from falling at the movement.

“Your cell phone is flashing.” He explained and pointed to the device in question and Marii reached over and after checking the screen, she shook her head and tossed it into her bag.

“Not important.”

“Troubles in paradise?” 

“No, the trouble is with my dad.”

“The phone call you just ignored was from your father?” Lucifer asked and then turned his gaze behind her.

“If you are allowed to have a bad day with Satan and not tell us why, I am allowed to ignore my father’s phone calls and not have to go though one of your interrogations.” She stated. “Besides, the mess that is my relationship with my father will take a while to explain and you have a meeting with Lord Diavolo before dinner.”

“Actually,” Barbatos’ voice began making Marii jump in her seat, “That meeting has been moved to after dinner due to another matter at the Castle.”

“You are worse than, Solomon.” Marii huffed, the Little D trying and failing to hide the laugh behind its hands. “Hush you.”

“What brings you here Barbatos?” Lucifer asked.

“My Lord has halted further talks at the Castle until he has taken time to properly think and judge the matter at hand. However to insure he does this is without interference, the Prince has requested permission to join you and your brothers for dinner here at the House.”

“Who in their right mind would try to interfere with something Lord Diavolo is doing?” Marii asked.

“The Devildom’s ways of politics and relations between the regions are a far more difficult matter to those of the human world.” Barbatos explained, “Some Demons of power will take even the smallest chance to try and gain favour with my lord, just as many before them have tried to gain favour with the Kings of Old.”

“Doesn’t sound much different from my world’s government, though to be fair, I haven’t heard of a Demon throwing a tantrum over not winning a popularity vote.” Marii said.

“Have you met my brother Asmodeus?” Lucifer asked in a rare joke then stood from his chair. “What were dinner plans for tonight?” He added.

“It was Levi’s turn to cook, but he left with the twins and Mammon to help set up for the game Beel’s playing in tomorrow so Asmo text me earlier to ask about take out from Hell’s Kitchen for dinner.”

“Hmm, perhaps a slight change in vender would be more suited to having a guest over…” Lucifer began. 

“Nonsense Lucifer,” the normal jovial voice of the Demon Prince stated as he appeared in the doorway, making Marii jump again much to the enjoyment of the Little D on her head. “Hell’s Kitchen would be a nice change from the fancier dishes I’m sure Barbatos has been slaving over for the last week.”

“Indeed.” Barbatos said, “And it would be less wasteful.”

“Come again?” Lucifer asked.

“What do you mean wasteful?” Marii asked, “You’re food is amazing.”

“You are too kind, mi’lady, but as I am sure Lucifer has informed you there are some demons who are not very well manners when it comes to certain topics?” The Butler asked and when Marii nodded he gave a sad smile. “Those types of demons have a habit of poisoning, hexing and cursing the food others would eat, and so much of my efforts were deemed inedible and had to be destroyed.” 

“If it were me, I’d make the ones who cursed the food eat it and suffer for ruining a perfectly good dish.” Marii said.

“Are you sure you are human?” Lord Diavolo asked with an approving nod and chuckle, “You say the most demon like things sometimes I forget.”

~@~

After a not so fancy but filling meal from Hell’s Kitchen, Diavolo and Lucifer retreated back into Lucifer’s study while Barbatos did what little of the washing up there was to be done while Satan returned to his room and Asmodeus offered (read linked arms with and gently tugged while pleading cutely) to help Marii with some ‘after studying skin and hair care pampering’ in his room.

Marii accepted (read gave in because Asmo is just too cute to say no too) and after dropping her homework in her room with her bag, Barbatos found her and Asmodeus mid conversation about different scent products for hair and skin while Asmodeus carefully worked a mildly scented cream like substance into Marii’s hair with his fingers.

“Pardon me,” He greeted with a gentle knock to the door frame, “But the Little D’s in your room have reported that your cell phone has been ringing for the last few minutes,” he explained as the green horned Little D carried the device into the room. 

Marii looked at the screen and Asmodeus caught sight of the name ‘Dad’ before she huffed and silenced the device before stuffing it into her pocket. “Not important.” She assured and gently booped the Little D’s ‘nose’, “Thank you for bringing it to me though.” 

“Are you both in requirement of anything?” The butler asked out of politeness.

“Hmmm, we could use a third opinion actually.” Asmodeus said after a moment and reached for two small boxes of bottles, “These are samples of the newest fragrances for hair and skin products I was sent from Majolish, I like these ones here.” He explained and offered Barbatos the first two box two bottles of hair care products and two skin creams, “The labels says they are Frosted Meadow and Devil Kelp.”

Barbatos nodded in understanding and took a moment to read the labels and smell the products, they were close to the true scent, but they weren’t quite there. “A little off the true scents, but close enough to be convincing.” He nodded. 

“And these are the ones I liked, Lotus Bloom and Bamboo Cuts.” Marii said and again Barbatos smelt the products and nodded, they were not as strong a smell, but they were still noticeable.

“A gentler scent, but still very pleasing,” He remarked.

“Well, the problem we have is that Majolish wants to know which of these products would go well with the upcoming fashion lines that are coming in.” Asmodeus said and handed Barbatos the catalogue he had been given to help him try to match the outfits with the products, “We’ve narrowed most of them down, but we’re stuck with these last four products and the last four outfits. Marii’s been helping me with modeling and testing the scents out, so we can actually pair them up, but these last few outfits and scents work well together no matter what we do with them.” 

“Ah, that does sound like a rather troubling issue.” Barbatos nodded, “But how can I help? I am not what you would call ‘up there’ with the latest trends and fashions.” 

“You are honest about what you think.” Marii said, “And as someone who works with Lord Diavolo day to day, you must have some stories to tell of demons who had over powering perfume or cologne during a meeting that irritate other people’s noses, or outfits that are just an eye sore. We’re trying to avoid that happening here and how better then to ask the opinion of someone who would likely have to deal with these sights and smells in the future?”

Barbatos’ smile grew just a little more. “You do have a very good point, young miss.” He admitted.

~@~

It was late in the night when Satan woke suddenly from a deep sleep, a pulling in his chest told him what had woken him and he slipped from his room into the darkness of the house with ease, stopping when he saw Lucifer and Asmodeus outside Marii’s room with seven little D’s at their feet, all of them looking uncomfortable and fearful, the door was shut but even though the barricade of the wooden door, the scent of her anger, mixed with deep pain and hunt was nearly overpowering, not only that, but she was yelling loudly at someone. Lucifer saw him and raised a brow, a silent question in his eyes that Satan answered with a confused blink and a flash of his demon form.

Whatever had caused this anger, it was enough to trigger Satan’s instinct to seek the source and feed on it.

“I don’t care! Do you even remember how many times you’ve messed up? How many chances and ‘one more times’ I’ve given you? You’re never going to change! You’re always going to let me down and let other things and people be more important to you then your own kids!” Marii continued to snarl at whomever was on the other end of the call, “Don’t you dare try and pin this on my mother! She didn’t force you to sign those divorce papers, she never forced you to take off that ring, she never stopped us from seeing you. YOU chose to sign them for that bitch and her insecurities. You let her take away that ring so none of us could have it when you died and then you went and slept with that whore! No, I will not calm down! Do you have any idea how much that hurt all of us? How much I wanted to scream at you for what you did to my brother? I had to stand there, trying not to cry and yell and say ‘I told you so’ while holding my little brother while his heart was breaking, sobbing like a child! I will never forgive you or her for doing that to my brother! Never! I hope there is a special pit in hell somewhere for that whore when she dies from whatever infection the other bastard she’s sleeping with gives her, I hope she suffers every fucking day for the rest of her life for what she did to my brother! Damn the fucking time I’ll serve if I ever see her again I will send her to hell myself!”

Satan had to put a hand to the wall to steady himself as the anger built up, forcing himself to stay where he was, but the temptation to go to Marii was swiftly becoming too good until slender hands cupped his face and he found himself looking at Asmo’s demon form.

“You will not hurt her.” The Avatar of Lust stated firmly, a warning shining in those rose blushed eyes as he firmly pushed Satan away from the hall way, away from Marii and flared his wings wide, “I do not want to hurt you, but if you dare harm her I will show you no mercy. Do you understand me?”

Satan nodded silently, allowing himself to me marched back to his own room and sealed inside. Asmodeus would not leave his post as guard to Satan now and while it might have been funny to think the Avatar of Lust could beat the Avatar of Wrath, many forgot that Asmodeus was the only brother to date who had ever battled Lucifer to a draw as Angels and had beaten Mammon, Leviathan and Beel in combat. Only Belphie had ever managed to beat Asmodeus in a fight before and even that had been close.

Lucifer forced himself to remain silent as he stood at the door, he’d never asked or bothered to look back over what Marii’s life was like in the human world, but to hear this amount of pain in her voice where he had grown use to hearing happiness was jarring and unsettling, this anger was old, festering under the surface to the point it was so strong Satan had been drawn to it, and this hurt was raw, raw and bleeding from the soul in a way that he’d never thought possible from the girl he’d come to knew was either smiling or laughing around his brothers. There were so many more emotions he could feel in eth air beyond eth door, all of them woven and tangles in sich a way that Lucifer couldn’t understand how he’d never noticed it before. 

“Are you drinking now? You are! Don’t try and lie to me dad, you can’t even go a day without one fucking bottle! Fuck sake dad you can’t even go one day without it can you? You can’t even talk to me sober!” Marii screeched and Lucifer felt the emotions burn the air like hell fire. “No! I am done with your fucking bullshit excuses and pleadings for another chance! You have hurt me to many times and I am not going to be hurt again. Stop texting and calling me because I am blocking your number. Do not ask my brothers about me, do not ask mum about me. I am not speaking to you until I want to speak with you. Goodbye!”

There was a second of silence then there was something thrown across the room a muffled scream of so many emotions, Lucifer didn’t know if he could have named all of them, he could hear her sobbing but it was muffled, likely she was sobbing into her pillows, trying to keep them from hearing. 

There was suddenly silence and Lucifer turned his gaze down to see the blue horned Little D had placed a silencing rune on the door, stopping the sound coming out. “Lady not want Masters see her like that.” It said by way of explaining. “We promise we not let you see. Not let you hear. Keep room from being heard.”

“Tried.” The pink horned Little D assured. “Master was already in hall when call began… couldn’t draw rune in time. Must say sorry to Lady.”

“Lady need rest.” The purple horned Little D said shaking its head. “Let Lady sleep. We tell tomorrow. Lady is kind, she understand.” 

“Explain this.” He ordered softly but firmly.

“We promised not to say.” The blue horned Little D stated, head bowed. “Lady is Master too now.”

Lucifer forced himself not to growl at the defiance, but he could not fault the lesser demons before him for their loyalty to Marii. At the begining of the program, these seven had been chosen to serve her while she was at the House and they had been reluctant to aid her worried she would be mean or hurtful towards them, as they were the weakest of the demons in the Devildom even amongst their own kin they were weak and small, but rather quickly they had grown fond of Marii, she treated them with kindness and shown a genuine curiosity in who they were and what they could do even as lesser demons. She did not complain about them being underfoot or overhead nor she did not mind them holding onto her hair or clothes so they didn’t get left behind when they went out, she didn’t order them around or demand anything of them she asked if they could, or would mind helping her. Over time each of them had grown to respect and trust Marii to the point they called her ‘Lady’ out of respect when referring to her around the brothers and even to the Lord Diavolo.

Truthfully these seven Little Ds were chosen because they were the weakest of their kin and thus easer to snuff out if they had dared to try and harm Marii, but instead of trying to harm her, the seven had become a living shield that was always with Marii and limited power be damned, they made sure to do whatever they could to protect her, one of them was always at her side if ever she left the house, even with the brothers and that one would be sure to hold on to her shoulder and move to her chest if a demon stopped them to talk with the brother, putting their small body between that demon’s claws and Marii’s soul, a level of loyalty not shared by the Little Ds who served Solomon, those seven had instead chosen to aid Simeon and Luke around the Hall, often times helping Luke reach the higher selves when cooking or seeking out misplaced books for Simeon to read.

“My study.” The eldest said after a moment, “We will not talk outside her door this late. It is rude.”

The Little Ds nodded but seemed reluctant to leave until Lucifer raised his hand and the hallway opened into a portal and a huge three headed hound, its burning gaze fixed on its master as it approached, the hound dipped its heads to Lucifer, then lay its huge body down outside Marii’s door, the head on the right gently nudging the closest Little D aside so as not to flatten it. 

Knowing that nothing would get near their Lady with the hound at her door, the Little D’s followed Lucifer to his office and settled on his desk.

“Tell me how many times this has happened.” Lucifer rephrased his earlier request. “You can serve her by silencing the room and keeping your silence, I will not force you to tell me about that as you clearly all respect her wishes. But this time was not like others; she was angry enough to draw Satan to her.” He explained and the green horned Little D bowed its head in shame. “You are loyal to her and I know you would each die for her if that was needed of you, but you must think carefully. None of you have strength or power to stand against Satan even if you are united. If this is to continue, I must know how often it will happen so that I can prepare for the chance that Satan may not be able to control himself.”

The Little Ds looked reluctantly amongst themselves, then the golden one sighed heavily and reached into its hat to retrieve something before offering Lucifer the small roll of paper it had hidden from him and Asmodeus when they had been noticed in the hall way that had a tally on it, one cluster of five and a lone standing line to mark the most recent event. “Lady said it happen one time a year normal. But because she away from family, it happen more. Once month so far.”

“Are they all this way?” He asked. “This intense?”

“This was worse.” The orange horned Little D admitted after a moment. “Much worse. Lady never swear before. She says she good at hiding hurt. But, we help, when we can.”

“You have fed on her?” Lucifer asked.

“Never.” The Little D’s chorused in unison, each looking horrified at the very thought. 

“We help make better.” The pink horned one tried to clarify. “We bring her breakfast when morning come, we stay with her at night, dry tears away and wash face when she sleep, make sure she comfy and warm. We make here and now good so then and there not so painful. She says that help.”

Small things, but somehow, those small things had been enough to hide it all from the seven of them until now.

“Why hasn’t she told us?” Lucifer asked.

“Told Master Beelzebub.” The golden horned Little D said, “He find her once, when she wake from bad dream. Master Beelzebub tell us he help if bad thing happen with Master Satan.”

Lucifer hid the eye roll by closing his eyes. Of course, Beelzebub would know about this, he had ben the first of his brothers to show Marii any true kindness and his bond with Lilith and Belphegor had somehow given the sixth brother the ability to sense when someone was troubled.

“Why has she not told Mammon or Levi? They are close to her as well, are they not?” he pressed.

“Masters are all close to Lady. But Lady not want to be burden.” The blue horned Little D stated. “Lady says ‘Masters have more important matters to deal with then one human with bad relationship’. She know you not care about her, only that she live to end of Lord Diavolo RAD program. Then she go home. she not want Masters to worry when she be gone soon.”

The thought of it stung Lucifer’s chest in a way he didn’t want to admit. 

“Return to her.” He bid with a small wave, opening a small portal into Marii’s room, trying not to let the sight of her small form, curled up in the bed with tear stained cheeks force him into moving himself. “Cerberus will protect the door until dawn.” He added.

“Yes Master.” And with a bow, the Little Ds floated though the portal and he let it close behind them.

He had intentionally tried to push her away from them in the beginning, threatening her and blatantly telling her he’d kill her if she hurt any of his brothers, she hadn’t been scared of his threats at the time he realized, more offended at the idea she could hurt them, being as she was in his own words ‘mere, worthless a human’ and had no desire for anything from any of them so take his threats to someone who cared. Mammon had giving him a harsh glare and refused to tell him anything about Marii for weeks after the dance at the Castle and Asmodeus had made sure to tug her away from him more then once during that time to offer help with her skin care until finally he had demanded answers of his brothers and Leviathan had been the one to lash back and tell him about the bruises he’d left on Marii’s hand from the dance and that they did not need his approval to make their own choices.

That had been when he realized despite his actions, each of them had gotten close to Marii in teir own ways, Mammon had fallen head over heels for her but he hadn’t pushed for anything more and neither had she. Levi and her could waste days away in his room, playing games and watching anime or going over comics and manga. Satan had discovered several new books though her and while it wasn’t much, she did appear to have some kind of calming effect on his anger that Lucifer did not quite understand. Asmodeus was an unlikely friend, but when he’d realized Marii was helping the fifth brother with some of his side projects and giving his raw feedback on outfits, song lyrics and makeup ideas, he realized their relationship was strictly that of friends with the added benefit of Asmo getting an unlimited amount of hugs to stave off the feeling of loneliness.

He had no idea how close she was to Beelzebub, and no matter what he had asked of the sixth brother, the Avatar of Gluttony had not given him anything but a hurt look and a refusal to speak about it. 

During the time he and Satan had been trapped in each other’s bodies, he had come to learn a little more about Marii when they had visited London. They had bumped into an old school friend of Marii’s while there, another woman about Marii’s age who had left high school to pursue a career as a artist and made enough to live a happy life, during their catch up chat at a café, Lucifer had learnt that Marii was in fact the eldest of three children, her brothers were twins exactly eighteen month younger then her, one of them a serving solider in the forces the other a spirally drug and drink addict who had only recently gotten the help he needed. That Marii lived with her mother still to help care for the aging woman and had suffered though one bad relationship that had impacted her health. When the woman had asked about Marii’s father, Marii had shook her head and stated she wasn’t talking about that mess in public.

When she had returned Belphegor to the family and the truth had been told of the whole matter, he hadn’t been sure how to move on from it, Beelzebub had been beyond angry with him for weeks and even now they were not ‘settled’, but Lucifer would be lying if he denied that Marii was trying to help the matter in her own way. She defended him in a way only an eldest sibling could, but that did not mean she wasn’t also mad at him for the way he handled it.

She was still close to Mammon, Levi and Beel, often times she was with one or all of them during the day or evening, playing games, counting Grimm into neat piles or watching movies while sharing popcorn and she enjoyed time with Satan and Asmodeus either reading books and debating topics or helping to model and sample products and while it wasn’t often he had caught her and Belphie napping together or playing games quietly where few would find them. 

But there was a clear line between Marii and Lucifer, a line that he had drawn and a line she had stayed away from. Looking back now, the Avatar of Pride realized all their interactions were related only by the fact they were a shared lesson and she wanted help going over her papers or other shared schoolwork related matters. She did not seek him out for anything outside of the Exchange Program’s limits, and she did not pester him for his time, she didn’t bother him unless he was needed for something. She had accepted that Lucifer would never see her as anything but a human who did not belong in the Devildom and who saw her as a pawn in a game, played to try and test the willingness of the Celestial realm to make a truce with the Devildom and the Human world so that Diavolo could realize his dream of a united world and so, she did not pursue any kind of relationship with him outside that of an acquaintance. 

He also saw now just how little of Marii’s life before the Devildom any of his brothers truly knew or understood. She had mentioned she had siblings but never their gender or ages, she was comfortable around them but even with that comfort, she wasn’t pushing or focusing on anything more then a friendship with any of his brothers, she was letting them make those choices and giving them the control in where things went. 

He’d brushed it off as her wanting to enjoy the attention, but now that he looked back at it all and thought on it, she didn’t enjoy it when Mammon and Levi argued around her and she had yelled at both him and Satan to stop acting like children during their body swap and then spent the night sleeping in the lounge just to get away from them. 

Standing from his chair, he took his DDD from his pocket and began to type a message out.

~@~

When Marii was in RAD the following day, Lucifer realized just how well Marii wore the mask of a joyful, happy go lucky natured woman with no trace of the emotional storm he’d witnessed last night. Her eyes were red from tears, but it could be explained away as a poor night sleep, a lie Asmodeus accepted only if she let him spoil her with some mist spray for her pillows to help her sleep better. 

Satan had carefully stated away, until Marii had a shared class with him and while it was not like Satan to speak to Lucifer via the DDD during classes, Lucifer felt the device shift in his pocket with a message after class and glanced at the screen.

Satan: I do not know what happened last night, and I never want it to happen again. but I’m sat behind her and I can’t even find a trace of the wrath I felt from her last night.  
Satan: What have you done? What level of masking charm did you put on her that can mask that kind of energy? How long will it last?

Lucifer sighed though his nose and typed back.

Lucifer: It is nothing to do with me.  
Lucifer: She’s hiding it herself.

Satan: …  
Satan: How? She is human Lucifer, she can’t possibly be hiding that much anger inside her without some kind of magic!  
Satan: She triggered my Demon instincts last night, that has only happened a rare few times before and even then, it was because of another demon losing their temper.

Lucifer: I know.  
Lucifer: I have already asked for it to be looked into.  
Lucifer: For now, just be vigilant around her and if you feel her wrath growing, text me and Mammon or Asmodeus and leave her vicinity. 

Satan: Looked into?

Lucifer: It is being handled Satan. Leave it.

When they got home from RAD Levi and Mammon were already in bed, catching up on the lost sleep from their work helping Beel with the game, where the sixth brother was busy in the kitchen cooking a meal for the whole family, Belphie was slumped at the kitchen counter, head resting on his pillow seemingly asleep while Beel prepared the meat to cook, the Little Ds that had stayed home that day were floating around the kitchen, helping Beel with minor meal prep until they saw Marii and floated to her with greetings. 

“Your dad called?” he asked and Lucifer felt Satan and Asmodeus tense up.

“…Yes.” Marii nodded.

“Was it a bad call?” he asked.

“… Very bad.” Marii nodded, “I think I might need to take you up on that offer of having someone to talk too.”

“After dinner?” Beel offered and after a moment Marii nodded, “Our room or yours?” he asked, meaning Belphegor and his room now that the seventh brother was back.

“Mine. At least then I can change the sheets before bedtime.” She said.

“Alright.”

Marii nodded and went up to change and do her homework, the Little Ds trailing behind her.

“Beelzebub?” Satan asked.

“Marii has a very bad relationship with her father. It makes her cry when she thinks about it. I offered to listen if she needed someone to talk to about it after finding her in the lounge three months ago, she said she’d consider it.” Beel explained. “The Little Ds told me it was bad last night. That she triggered you.”

“You didn’t say anything.” Asmodeus hissed, “We could have been prepared if we’d known.”

“Have you even noticed how little she really tells us?” Belphie asked with a yawn. “Marii doesn’t know how to talk about what happened between her and her dad because she’s never had anyone who would help her work though it. Add that on to how each of us treated her when she first arrived in the Devildom and do you honestly blame her for not telling us?”

“What do you mean?” Satan asked.

“Mammon complained about being her babysitter. Levi mocked her. You belittled her. Asmo tried to charm her then threw a fit when she wasn’t effected.” Belphegor listed off as if he had been there. “Marii’s relationships with all of us began on a bad start and despite how easily she slips into the roles she has for each of us I’m not surprised how long its taken for any of you to notice she has been hiding everything from us.”

Satan growled, his demon form flickering. “Do you have any idea how close I came to snapping last night because you didn’t think to mention any of this?”

“You wouldn’t have gotten close.” Beel said lowly and something in his shadow moved in response to his words, a shape that shouldn’t have been there. “I made sure of it.”

“Stop it.” Lucifer ordered firmly. “I have asked for this to be looked into, as clearly Marii does not trust us with the information herself we must take steps to prevent harm coming to her. I would appreciate it if you could at the very least ensure her safety until other steps have been put in place.” He said to Beelzebub, who only nodded.

~@~

“Quite remarkable, isn’t she?” 

“How much of this did you already know?” Lucifer asked.

“All but the affair between the sister in law and her father and the ex-boyfriend.” There was a foulness in those words. “I can understand why that would make anyone angry, but when it happens to the younger sibling? I do not doubt that the betrayal she feels at that is worsened.”

“And she has never tried to numb this in her own way? No medication? No drugs?” he questioned.

“In the words of her friends in the human worlds, ‘she witnessed the effects of all those things on her family for years and saw first-hand how fast addiction takes hold and destroyed a person. She never wants to go through that.’ And given what I saw of her siblings now and her father. I can’t say I blame Marii for burying it all.” The other shook his head. “How strong she must be, to stand up under all this weight and still smile.”

Lucifer gave him a look. “You sound as if you admire her.”

“I do.” The other stated. “Having the strength the lift the world is nothing but a moments feat, Lucifer. All humans can handle a few minutes of pain, but to take up this weight at a young age and continue to carry it, all the while being struck over and over again by someone who is meant to love and protect you? To endure the pains of adult life before you even reach your teenage years and still have the strength of will to smile? To laugh and enjoy life as she does? That is a strength few humans have and even fewer can maintain as the weight continues to grow. I could not do it and while I do not envy her for having this burden to carry, I do respect that she is a better one then I.”

Lucifer blinked at the admission, then turned back to the papers before him, detailing everything he had asked for to the most minor detail.

~@~

When he returned to the house, he found it quiet and somber, even Levi’s room was quiet, though each of his brother’s doors were open just so, enough for him to see each of them as he passed on the way to Marii’s room.

Mammon was on his sofa, his head low and his eyes burning with an anger that shouldn’t have been there. Leviathan was curled up in his bathtub bed, the scales on his body flickering with the aftereffects of a recent feeding. Satan was collapsed in his reading chair his books forgotten as he practically purred with satisfaction, while Asmodeus rocked slightly on his bed small tears slowly sliding down his face.

Beelzebub was in Marii’s room with Belphegor, the seventh brother’s demon form curled protectively around Marii’s smaller human form, one hand against her chest, over her soul and glowing in a way that shouldn’t be permitted and yet, Beelzebub was not stopping it.

“Explain.”

“I asked for it.” The horse response was not what Lucifer had expected to hear, Marii opened her eyes weakly to look at him as she continued. “I don’t want to dream… not for a long time… this is safer than Satan jumping me at night.”

“I’ll be right back.” Beel assured softly. “Belphie will keep you safe until then.”

“Hush now.” Belphegor mumbled, gently nuzzling into Marii’s neck and tugging the blanket up just a little more over her body. “Sleep and be dreamless. Beel will be back in a little while.” He added and with a subtle pulse of his power, Marii’s eyes hazed and slid closed once again.

Beelzebub nodded to his twin and rose from his place on the floor by the bed, following Lucifer out of the room so they could speak.

“After she heard that Satan had been triggered by the call last night, she asked if it would be safer to just let him feed on the anger she felt. Turned out she had a few more emotions that needed to go.” Beel explained quietly.

“Oh?” Lucifer pressed.

“Anger at her father, jealousy of others who didn’t have to suffer the way she and her family did.” The sixth brother explained then shook his head. “Then she just wanted to sleep and not dream.”

That explained why Belphegor was with her now. Lucifer had read all of her history he couldn’t blame Marii for wanting to be dreamless when she slept.

“The others?” he asked.

“They heard her talking.” Beel stated. “Asmo thought it would be nice to bring her some tea after we’d been talking for a few hours, he heard some of what she went through with an Ex-boyfriend. Mammon arrived in time to hear about her Father losing their home, then stole from them to move out after an argument with his sons.”

“How much did she tell you?” he asked.

“Enough.” Beelzebub said. “What did Solomon find out about her for you?”

Lucifer shot Beelzebub a dark look, that the sixth brother only shook his head at. “You didn’t question what the ex-boyfriend had done to her to make Asmodeus cry. You know there is only one reason anything remotely related to a relationship that would make him cry. And you didn’t scoff about Mammon’s reaction to stealing. Barbatos wouldn’t tell you anything without first informing Lord Diavolo and neither of them need to know about this, Simeon and Luke are Angels, they’d member pry into a human’s life for these details. Solomon makes a habit of learning everything about someone he takes an interest in and he’s had his eye on Marii from the moment he first saw her.” He stated. “You’re not the only one who noticed how often he tries to get close to her.”

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “It does not matter.” He said.

“If you say so.” Beel said and turned back to her room, closing the door behind him.

~@~

Three weeks later, Barbatos came to the House of Lamentation with news of something in the human world. A car accident that had taken many lives and while they did not want to cause unnecessary distress, the last name of one of the victims who had suffer major injuries and now remained comatose in the hospital was the same as Marii’s and there was a call out for anyone who could help positively identify those in the accident, a call neither of her brothers or mother could or would answer, her mother aging body couldn’t make the trip without help and her brothers refused to acknowledge their father and wanted nothing to do with him even in what could be his death.

Beelzebub had offered to go with her but she’d declined the offer and gone alone.

She missed RAD the following morning and by the time Lucifer returned from a meeting with Lord Diavolo and several other elite demons to discuss separate matters, he was beginning to worry something had delayed the return until Barbatos brought Marii home just before curfew, apologizing for the delay due to the human world’s system of identifying and also documenting what came next. 

~ “He was an innocent victim in the accident.” Barbatos had explained, “But they did find high levels of alcohol in his system.”

“Will she be alright?” Asmodeus questioned looking to where Marii had been ushered away to her room by the Little Ds and Beelzebub.

“I am unable to tell you that.” Barbatos had said, “Humans process grief differently from each other and they also have a very different process to what Demons and Angels go through during such a traumatic event as this. While it may not seem to have been such a shock to her right now, there are some humans who have a delayed reaction to receiving such news. She may not respond at all to anything said or done for a few days, or she may simply begin to cry and be unable to stop, it is all dependent on her.” 

“What can we do?” Levi asked.

“Be there for her.” Barbatos suggested with a kind smile. “I might not have known the relationship between her family, but it is clear she was the only child to remain in any form of contact with her father, seeing him in such a state and having to organize his care until her aunts arrived to take over has hurt her in a way she can not share with her family. I believe it would be best that you are all here with here should she need any attention.” ~

She didn’t come down to breakfast that morning, and Mammon stayed back to care for her when the Little Ds informed them that she had not slept that night at all, only on her bed and cried silently. All through RAD, Mammon was texting the group chat between his brothers with a small list of things they’d need to bring home with them, some extra chicken since he’d used some to make a pot of soup, a box of tea bags with a caramel or strawberry flavour because they were out of it and then asking if Asmo could find more of the scented candles Marii liked.

When they’d come home, Mammon was sat at Marii’s side at the table in her room, quietly coaxing her to take just a little more of the hot chicken soup he’d made for her while the Little Ds hurried to wash the old bedsheets and remake the bed with clean fresh sheets. Asmodeus went into the room first with two dozen boxes of scented candles for Marii and a fresh change of long pjs, after a few gentle coaxing words and pleadings the fifth born brother managed to convince Marii to wash and change into something fresh and clean to help her feel better.

After dinner Beel and Belphie went up to see her with some more food, Beel coming back down with the empty bowl and cups while Belphie stayed with her to try and coax her into sleeping, just a little. By the time curfew arrived, Belphegor had already slipped away reporting that she just couldn’t sleep, even with his help she wasn’t able to find anything near sleep.

When Lucifer passed her door that night, he heard her talking to someone and paused. 

“I didn’t have time to ask anything about it, I was busy asking how could be done to keep him from dying. No one else was there because no one else wants to deal with him. I may be his daughter, but that does not translate to being his property. If I wanted anything from him he’s already given it to that bitch girlfriend he had before he slept with the whore.” She said and the door opened slightly, and the pink horned Little D waved him to come inside. “No, I didn’t ask. They can deal with him and his issues now.”

The person on the other end of the phone said something and Marii gave a broken laugh from her place on the bed. “Oh if I could I would, but if I cut him off completely, I’m no better then him. He only calls me up because he has enough of a bad day to remember that he did this to himself and nothing he says or does will ever fix what he’s done to you and mum… you don’t have to understand me, just accept it as my choice and my burden to carry as the eldest.” 

Lucifer silently sat on the bedside with her, surprised that there were no tears on her face as she talked to who he guessed was one of her brothers on the phone with a small smile. 

“Oh don’t get me wrong I will never forgive him for hurting you two. Not in this life time or the next. But don’t forget, you and your twin have hurt me in the past, and so has mum. No don’t try and back track, you have and you hurt me knowing it would mean I lost something very dear to me. You’ve stolen money from me, you’ve lied to me about things you’ve done and said, you’ve lied to me about things our baby brother has stolen from mum and you have stood in front of me, lying to my face why the police took him off in cuffs. But you know what? I forgave you for all of those things, I helped you get him the help he needed for the drink and drugs and I was there to smack you straight when that ex of yours came creeping for a second chance. And I will forgive dad eventually for what he’s done to me. There is a difference between forgiving and forgetting, little brother and your big sister has a memory better then an elephant. I got a picture in my wallet of you at three months old trying to eat a squeaky dinosaur toy and a tone of stories about having to change your smelly butts from two years old on because mum was busy cooking a meal and trying to run the house while dad was drinking the rent money away do you want me to retell them to you?”

The voice on the other line was laughing and Lucifer realised he recognized the look of accomplishment and pride in Marii’s eyes as one he’d seen reflected back at him in the eyes of his brothers when he had managed to make them laugh about a bad situation before. 

“Anyway, its late here and I’m already pushing my luck talking to you during what should be my sleeping hours. Call mum and tell her not to worry about me and tomorrow go over and make sure she’s got enough milk, bread and butter in to last until the deliveries arrive then check on our littlest and make sure he’s taking his meds. Because I asked you nicely and you are the middle child of the three of us, you do what I ask you to do and I don’t tell mum you’re the one topping up her bank account every month to cover the extra care.” Marii smiled, “Thank you. Yes, I will be ok. My house mates found out what happened and have been making sure I eat and they even got me some nice candles to try and a bunch of plushies to hug... Yes. Yes again. Love you too, now go to sleep.”

The call ended and the smile fell into nothing. “Solomon ran you though on my background then?”

“How did you know?” he asked.

“Simeon text me to let me know Solomon was carrying a file that had my name on it. You vanished after dinner when I told Beel and Belphie what happened to me. I’m an emotional wreck but I’m not so out of it that I don’t realize the connection.”

Lucifer chuckled despite himself. “I had forgotten how good Simeon is a not being noticed when he sits quietly.”

“So, you know everything there is to know about my shit show of a family dynamic and why I don’t have an issue with anyone here when it comes to boundary setting and knowing where I stand.” Marii said, “what more could you possibly need to ask me about?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I know what Solomon showed me and what I read. That doesn’t mean I take all of it as truth and fact.” He said. “I would ask how you keep it hidden, how you could possibly hold it all in for so long and only lose it now, but I realized recently that you must have lost yourself in the pain before, you don’t partake in anything that would numb the pain it causes you and there was a mention of a hospital stay in what I was given.”

Marii nodded, “I lost myself in it alright. Right around the time I found out my Ex was cheating on me and had a son with that same girl after he talked me into getting a termination when he knew how much I wanted to be a mum. Looking back, I know I would never have been happy with him in the long run but at the time, it hurt me to the point I left my phone, at home and just started walking. Six weeks later, the police found me in the company of a kind old lady in the little beach side town I use to go to with my family when we were all babes, I’d lost weight, and the only reason the found me was because the old lady had brought me inside and offered me food for a week at that point and I just didn’t eat or drink, I just sat at her table and talked to her about the happy times I’d had as a child there.” she shook her head and chuckled a little. “I spent a week in the mental ward before my mum and brothers finally got the doctors to let them in to see me.”

“And that was when the only time?” He asked.

“That was the first major time.” Marii said, “I’m sure the report Solomon gave you told you the reason I didn’t walk off this time?”

“You only walked away because you felt you had no one.” Lucifer nodded, “You had been caring for your sick mother, trying to keep up with your youngest brother’s medication and rehab all while trying to hold down your own job and make sure your middle brother could come home in time for their birthday because that would make them happy. You were the one doing all the work while others around you couldn’t see the struggle or simply ignored it, learning of the betrayal of your ex after his was the push too far that broke you.”

“Almost broke me.” Marii said, “I’m only broken when I stop coming back to take the weight again.”

“Why come back at all?” Lucifer asked. “Have you not done enough already?”

Marii smiled at him. “You already know the answer to that question, Lucifer.”

He did. He knew the answer because he carried a similar weight, the lies and mistakes of his past, the failings of his choices and his actions were his to carry and for all the promises, for all assurances they could help him carry pall of it, Lucifer had never let Mammon or Leviathan carry the whole weight he’d taken on as the eldest. It was his duty to protect them, his duty to teach them what Father couldn’t, his charging as the eldest was to be the one that took the blows himself to protect them, to stand in the way of any harm that came at them, to take every hit, every insult and pay it back in full until they could do it themselves and even then, he would still be there to watch their backs, to catch them if they fell, no matter how old they all got, his place as eldest meant he should never, could never and would never let them carry this weight on their own backs for as long as his lungs drew air, his heart pumped blood and his brain still commanded his body to moved.

He was first born and once he had reached adulthood, he had become the sword and shield to Mammon, then Leviathan, then Asmodeus, then Beelzebub and Belphegor and lastly Lilith. He was warmth and love where Father could not give it and always, even now, his brothers were the youngers, Mammon would naturally be next to take this weight, but it would be without the added weight of all Lucifer’s mistakes, all his failings would die with him and all Mammon would carry from then on would be his own duty as Second born, to care for the others as Lucifer had, to protect them with sword and shield and warmth and love. 

Pride in his standing as eldest, as the one who had to stand and be brave, be firm, be all the things Fathers and Mothers expected the eldest child to be to set an example to others that this was how to respond to the world when it threw trials and challenges at you. This was how you had to be for the ones who came after you.

Marii was similar in that regard, she was proud to be the eldest, she was proud to hold that title and she carried it with all her heart and soul, though her brothers were closer to her in age when she became their sword and shield to Lucifer and his brothers they were no less beloved or precious to her then they were to him. She had proudly carried the weight of being the protector, the sword and shield and all that being eldest instilled but from a much younger age and she had stood before a Father who hurt her not with his fists but his words and his actions, with his behaviour and inability to see the gifts before him, and Marii had stood between her father and taken the blows over and over again, she had carried the weight of an adult on her child shoulders and she had forced it to stay there so it did not fall on her brothers shoulders and drag them down.

She continued to carry the weight of that pain alone, even as those she carried it for grew older and wiser to the situation, she had kept it as her own, to proud to admit it hurt, to proud to say she needed help from those she was meant to protect from this weight, just as Lucifer had kept his anger and resentment at so many choices their Father had made and while Marii had never let others take that weight, never let anyone see how much it really hurt, she had gained some aid in the form of friends who had seen though the masks she wore and reached down and helped her carry the weight, they had taken the weight up with her long enough to let her reach back, reach down into a pit on the road behind her and tear her youngest brother from its depths and hold him secure in the warmth and light and safety of her shadow when he’d strayed too far from it too soon. 

They didn’t need her to hold the weight as much anymore, just like his brothers didn’t need to be unaware of just how much Lucifer did to keep all of them safe back then and now, but where he had been forced to let go of the weight recently and let them take it, let them all reach under it and lift it so he could at least walk tall and straight backed again, Marii could not stand that way yet. There was too much still raw between her brothers and father that Lucifer did not doubt the moment Marii let that weight go to them, it would break the frail lines that remained from childhood.

Her weight had become too much with that one phone call, too much that she had stumbled and been forced to her knees under its weight and this time, there hadn’t been anyone there to catch it before it crushed her completely and so she had stayed there, on her knees and in pain with no one to reach down under the weight and lift it enough to give her the moment she needed to get back up and take it all again. 

Lucifer saw why she didn’t ask him for help with this, he was the Avatar of Pride and the eldest sibling, of all the people she knew in the Devildom she knew he would have understood this, but he had drawn a line between them and pushed her away from the start and to give him the respect he had so pridefully demanded, she had stayed away from him and only told Beelzebub after he had discovered her in a moment of weakness.

His brothers had done what only they could do for her.

Beelzebub had taken the weight in one hand while holding her steady in the other and held that weight aloft while the others had stolen some of that weight to feed themselves. Satan had gorged himself on all but the raw wrath at her core, Leviathan had syphoned the lingering envy of those who did not carry such a weight, those who had mocked and sneered at her in life when she stood up and took the hits for her brothers no one else could take. And then, to protect her from a darkness that void would leave, Belphegor had robbed her of thought, of memories and trigged for but a few days, allowing her to be dreamless, to be clear and focused on keeping that weight lighter though it might have seemed, where it belonged and keep going.

And all that, she did without slipping into one of the countless potholes and endless pits of the same addictions that had claimed her youngest brother and her father. She had paused at their edge, listened to the whispers that begged her to give in, to let the weight fall and do what was best for herself and she had ignored them, going around the holes and traps.

Pride drove her to keep this weight, even when she could have dropped it.

"I was wrong, when I call you weak." Lucifer said as he reached out and gently took hold of her right hand. "I thought you were just a normal human woman who had lived a few small hardships and lost so very little in your short life, I thought you to be someone who would become a leech to my brothers time and energy to protect you from danger. Instead, I find myself marvelling at just how strong you have been and continue to be in the face of a man who aught know better and wondering how you do it so well, all while keeping so many people close to you and even we demons in the dark of how much it hurts you everyday."

"I have heard people say that what we see as a child shapes us and we learn far to young that there is no happily ever after for everyone and sometimes we learn that addictions can make people we love say and do things that hurt us on a level so deep, it takes years to heal. We can only try and cut that pain away and heal over time, or we hold on, hoping for that day when the pain is gone because the one that hurt us is really trying to change and be better..." she shook her head, tears falling down her face again despite the pride still lingering there. “I know my dad will never stop drinking and I know, he will never be a sober man until the last days of his life. As an adult woman with a job and a life of my own to live, I will never hear him say sorry and genuinely mean it until the very end. But as his daughter?” She shook her head again, the pride falling away to show a hurt Lucifer knew and had seen in many Angels before him when Father had cast them out. “He gave me my name, he taught me how to sing, how to dance, how to read, write and he was there when I screamed because of a nightmare. He was sober in those days and it’s the clearest memoires I have of him being a dad to me. That part of me will never let go of the hope he might somehow also remember those days and realize all I want to hear is a genuine apology.”

The line Lucifer drew between them was lost in the next instant, as the Avatar of Pride pulled her against his chest and enveloped her in his arms and all four wings, hiding her form the world as she cried.


	4. The 12 Days of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short bits based on the idea of an Advent calander. And on a real charm Bracelet that I own.   
> There are 12 days in the carol, and 12 men in the Obay me shall we date game, so in my mind, it made sense.   
> Enjoy!

On the 1st Day of Christmas.

Marii woke to the soft smell of pine and the feeling of someone holding her. She knew she’d gone to bed alone, Satan had been sat at her table while she was laid on her bed, him reading a new book while she’d been studying a text book on demonic history for her homework, too tired to leave when curfew came around, she let Satan stay with her for the night and while he had said he’s be find on the floor, he and his brothers had a weakness for sleeping in her bed with her, and so he had joined her at some point in the night, one arm resting over her waist while ethe other was tucked under the pillow, giving her head extra support.

She smiled, opening her eyes to find herself looking at Satan, who was still sleeping as she gently lifted her head and peeked over him to see what was causing the smell of pine.

On the table was a miniature pine tree in a beautifully decorated pot, someone had enchanted the tree to make tiny lights flicker and circle some of the branches, along with small babuls of coloured glass as ever changing tinsel snaked its way around the tree in a lazy pattern. And under the tree was a small wrapped box shaped present.

“Though the rules of Christmas say gifts should not be opened until the morning of the twenty fifth in the human world, we decided it would be nice to give you a miniature advent calendar of sorts.” Satan said softly as he opened his eyes, smiling as she looked at him. “It’s part of a gift we all have for you.”

“Oh?” She asked and he smiled lifted his hand from her waist and snapping his fingers, bringing the box from the table to his hand. 

“Its cold outside the bed.” He said when she gave him a look.

“We’re in the Devildom, it’s never cold.” She said but didn’t fuss more and instead sat up and carefully tugged the ribbon lose form the wrapped box and neatly set it aside as she looked for the quickest way to unwrap the box with out making a mess of the beautiful paper.

“You’re planning to keep the paper?” he asked.

“I like to save pretty and beautiful things, they come in handy for my scrap book.” She admitted, “plus, kittens love ribbons, we might one day get Lucifer to let us have one in the House and we can let them play with them.” 

Satan only laughed at the thought, watching as she found a way to open the paper without ruining it too much and let the gift box inside the paper fall into her palm. 

“A bracelet?” she asked, and he just smiled making her wonder as she set the paper aside and lifted the lid of the box.

She had been right, it was a bracelet, a silver bracelet with a small silver tag that was engraved with her name, and a single charm that she recognized as a partridge in a pair tree.

“The first day of Christmas charm?” She asked and Satan nodded, “But then, the rest of the charms are-”

“Have been given to my brothers, Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, Luke, Simeon and Solomon. To make it just a little more existing, none of us will tell you which charm we have so while you might not get then in numerical order, you will eventually have all twelve.” Satan explained, “I just had the luck of being given the first charm.”

“So you planned on spending the night with me?” Marii asked and Satan’s cheeks flushed lightly, then he gasped as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Satan.”

On the 2nd Day of Christmas.

A sudden scream tore through RAD making everyone, even the teachers jump in shock, Marii had been midway through a word on her page when the scream happened and thus the letter she was writing became a messy splodge of ink. Then Lucifer was at the door of the room, his demon form in full glory as he looked at her, making sure she was safe then looked behind her to where Asmodeus was stood, also in his demon form. “Take her home. Sil’s class summoned a Hoard of Wraiths.” The first-born brother explained and the next thing Marii knew, Asmo had lifted her up bridal style and was carrying her away from RAD in his demon form.

“Wraiths?” She asked, seeing Lord Diavolo in his demon form flying towards RAD from the Castle.

“Wraiths can be any number of things, but given that they were summoned by a class that studies high to advance level summoning and rune magic, this Hoard is likely a very powerful one and they are not like we Elite Demons my dear, they are savage and will hunt humans for easy meals.” The Avatar of Lust explained, all four wings moving in tandem carry them faster. “Solomon can handle himself, but you have no magic. Even if you can summon us, you are still just human and a Wraith is faster than even me. If it was one, we could handle it, but a Hoard is like a pack of wolves, they won’t be easily stopped and having you there is a greater risk then getting you away from them.”

“So running away is my only option.” Marii said as they reached the House, entering via Asmodeus’ bedroom window. “Will the others be ok?” She asked.

“They will be fine! Lucifer’s faced a whole Hoard alone before and Mammon’s an expert at killing them. It’s just safer to have you away from the scene so they don’t target you.” the Fifth brother smiled folding his wings back neatly and then seemed to shrug his demon form off, “Now, since we won’t be going back to RAD today, I say this is the perfect time for us to try out that new face masks I got.”

“Oh? So you deliberately came in via your own room’s window rather than to door.” Marii said with a small smile as Asmo chuckled. “You’re still upset that I had to cancel last weeks pamper time after the accident in History Class, aren’t you?”

“Well, I was upset about it, you had promised to let me wash your hair and do your nails and everything and we’d had it all planned out and ready to go. Then that idiot of a student Fent had to go and start a fight with the teacher and cause the roof to come down on you, Simeon and Beelzebub, and even though Beel did managed to save you from being crushed, your legs were so badly bruised you couldn’t even stand up on your own!” Asmo recounted, dramatically huffing and crossing his arms, “But it really wasn’t your fault, and Barbatos was even able to make some food to help cure the injuries, but then he said it was best to let you rest for at least a week, so all our plans had to wait. But~” he smiled brightly and hugged her shoulders, nuzzling his face against hers. “Now we have the House to ourselves and time to spare.”

“One slight issue with your idea.” Marii said, “Beel said this morning that the water pipes were frozen, how are you going to get clean water to wash with before we apply the masks?”

Asmodeus just smiled and gently took her hands before leading her into his privet bathroom, the sheer size of it made her feel even smaller. The room was warm thanks to the magic and when Asmodeus turned on the tap, the water came out steaming. “I asked Barbatos to enchant the pipes and water tank that feeds my room so they never freeze.”

“Sneaky, but clever.” Marii nodded. “Fine, we’ll do the pampering session now.”

“Yay!” Asmodeus cheered happily and began searching for the needed items. “Go set up on my bed deary, I’ll be right out.”

Marii smiled and went back to Asmodeus’ bed, smiling when she found the old blanket neatly folded in its usually place in the bottom of the wardrobe and draped it over eth bed before sitting on it, an added layer of protection to stop any nail polish or product staining the silk sheets of Asmo’s bed.

Asmodeus came back into the bedroom with a small box of nail polishes and set them on the bed, his RAD jacket and tie were gone. “Here we are, since the masks take a while to mix up, we can choose a nail colour for you.” He smiled, then blinked as his DDD began to buzz. “Oh, just a moment.” 

Marii nodded and busied herself with choosing a colour while Asmodeus looked at his DDD, smiling a little then typed a replay. “Satan says they are going to deal with the ones who brought the Hoard from Sil’s class room, so they will be back late.”

“Guess that means we get the whole afternoon to ourselves.” Marii smiled holding up two different shades of red. “Which do you think would look best?”

“Hmm, let me think on it while you go get a chance of clothes, we can’t have you getting all prettied up just to ruin it when you change out of your RAD uniform.” Asmodeus smiled and Marii nodded heading off.

Once she was gone he hit the call button on his DDD. “Talk fast.”

/“Two of them got lose form RAD.”/ Satan stated sounding angry and also in some level of pain. Mammon was in the background sounding less in pain but still out of breath from a fight, talking to Marii on his DDD. /“No matter what happens, you must keep Marii in the House. Barbatos is already patrolling the streets and the twins are shadow hopping around. Lucifer’s hunting them with Lord Diavolo.”/

“And if they come here?” He asked, “I’m good Satan but I can’t fight two of them and watch Marii alone.”

/“That’s why Lucifer has enchanted the House, if anything gets near Marii that isn’t us or Lord Diavolo, Cerberus will attack it and protect her.”/

“Got it.” Asmo nodded. “Will you be home before dark?”

/“We’ll try to be. If not, Barbatos said he’ll deliver dinner for you.”/

“Understood.” The fifth brother assured, hearing Mammon promise Marii they’d make up for dinner not being on time another way before Satan hung up the call.

Marii came back to the bedroom in her sheep print cotton pjs to find Asmo, his RAD Uniform now fully removed and neatly folded away in his wash hamper, sat in a clean pair of silk pjs, a small plum purple wrapped box on the bed before him with a blush pink rose atop it in place of a bow.

She gave him a questioning look. “You couldn’t find a cute enough bow?” She guessed.

“Actually, I couldn’t decide what would look better, a classical bow seemed to simple, but the other looked so over the top or tacky that it was impossible to pick one, until I remembered how much you like roses and so used a rose instead.” He explained smiling. “You do like it, right?”

“Of course I do.” She assured, “You even got my favourite colour wrapping paper.” She added and Asmo’s smile only grew as she sat with him and carefully set the rose in her hair, before tugging the wrapping paper from the box. This one not much bigger than a ring box, though it was a dark red colour and had a decorative ‘D’ and ‘J’ printed on the lid to show it was purchased from the Devildom’s most expensive jewellery shop, Delightful Jinxes.

Inside the box was a delicate cluster of five golden rings, creating the five golden rings charm that no doubt fit upon the charm bracelet Satan had gifted her yesterday with the partridge in a pair tree charm.

“Mammon will be happy, he was worried you’d think it was trashy if he had to give you this one.” Asmo said in a mock whisper as she added the charm to the bracelet via the small clasp it had come with, letting Asmo see the first charm and name tag Satan had been so lucky to gift her. “Do you like them?”

“I love them.” Marii smiled and then leant forwards, planting a kiss on Asmo’s lips, “Thank you Asmo.”

Four hours later, there was a knock at the door to Asmodeus’ room.

“Come in~” Asmo cheerfully permitted, and Lucifer entered to find Asmodeus midway through working a nail file over Marii’s nails, likely prepping for a fresh coat of varnish over them. Both looked happy and unharmed and above all, safe.

“I trust all is well?” the eldest asked, and he realized to late that he hadn’t hidden the pain in his voice well enough to fool either of them as the both turned their full attention to him.

“What happened?” Asmodeus asked, snapping the nail polish lid down as he saw though Lucifer’s magic to find the injuries he’d hidden from Marii. “What kind of Hoard did you face?”

“Savage.” Lucifer stated, wincing as he tried to stay upright, failing when the room suddenly spun.

“Lucifer!?” 

On the 3rd Day of Christmas.

Lucifer woke to find himself in his own bed, a cool rag over his forehead while two people at either side of him, or rather, one sat, the other was laid down.

“They have not left your side since your return last night.” The softness in Barbatos’ voice was not meant for him, but the sleeping form at his side. 

“You gave Marii quite the scare.” 

“It was not my intention to pass out in front of her, Lord Diavolo.” He said opening his eyes, the Prince of the Devildom was sat at his side, slowly working healing magic into the still open injury on Lucifer’s right wing. “My brothers?” he asked.

“Safe, healed and waiting for you to wake up.” Barbatos said from the opposite side of the bed as he set down a small tray of herbs, indicating he head slightly and Lucifer lifted his head enough to see beyond the end of his bed to see Levi, Satan and Asmodeus asleep on the sofa, Levi being used as a pillow by Satan and Asmo, while Beel and Belphie were on the floor, Beel’s huge form resting against the sofa arm while Belphie slept across his twin’s lap. 

Mammon was beside Lucifer, sat in one of the chairs but clearly having slipped into slumber sometime in the night despite his efforts to stay awake and true to Barbatos’ words, they were safe and healed, though he could see the small hints of a bandage on Mammon’s left wrist.

“He said it could wait until you were better.” Lord Diavolo said with a smile as he finished his work. “I had Barbatos heal it while I put your wings back into place. The bandages are just to keep him from washing off the cream that prevents infection.”

“I see.” Lucifer sighed and let himself lay back down. “How did we not notice the weakened barrier around Sil’s room?”

“It was a small defect no bigger than a pin head,” Barbatos explained, “One even Solomon could not locate without the help of a Banshee whistle and pinpoint accuracy. Sil would never have known about it had we not found it after the whole ordeal was done with.” 

“But how did it get there? that room was enchanted and sealed against all kinds of magics and summoning years before I came here, you said it was the oldest summoning room in the Devildom, used by Kings as far back as the first.” Lucifer remarked, “Surely we would have known of any need to replace or redraw the runes if they were annual?”

“Agreed, it is worrying that they would weaken so suddenly.” Diavolo stated, “But right now, you need not worry about it. Tonight after dinner we shall talk about it, in detail, until then you are on bed rest, which I am sure your brothers and Marii will support.”

“Speaking of whom.” Barbatos began then nodded to the sofa where Levi was looking very close to falling off the sofa.

“That’s not going to end well.” Lucifer sighed.

“Levi, catch yourself before you fall.” Marii’s voice ordered with a sharp edge to the words that instantly woke Levi from his slumber and gave him the seconds notice to catch himself with his tail and then move to stand without waking his brothers before shifting back to his human appearance. 

Lucifer looked past Barbatos as spotted Marii at the door to his room with a tray of hot drinks for everyone. “And you say having a tail is a pain.” she said with a smile.

“It is when certain people pull it.” Levi said then looked at Lucifer.

“I will heal, but Lord Diavolo has said I will need at least until tomorrow on bed rest.” Lucifer assured in a best ‘nothing is wrong with me’ tone as he could manage before Levi could ask.

“Good.” Levi smiled.

“How many of those Wraiths did you have to fight?” Marii asked, “Asmo said you could handle them, but even he was worried when you passed out last night.”

“Fifteen.” Lord Diavolo said, “We normally do not see a Hoard of more than seven.” He added with a shake of his head, “they were also far too clever to be fully Savage as we first thought, they had us on the back foot for a few minutes in the beginning because of that.”

“I wasn’t expecting them to be as many as they were.” Lucifer admitted, “normally they would never have managed to injure me, but the first six were able to distract us while the rest of their Hoard used the shadows to try ambush us. If Barbatos had not seen then, we could have been in a worse state.” 

“Until things at RAD have cooled down, I am having your classes moved to the House. Myself, Barbatos and Lucifer are able to tutor you in the classes you will have tests and exams in, but until we know more about how that Hoard was able to get so powerful and to break free of the room they were summoned in, we are suspending Summoning Classes and re-evaluating the magic lessons for safety reasons.” Lord Diavolo explained. “But we shall talk more about that tomorrow, for today, you all need a good meal and rest.” He added.

At the mention of food, a loud growl came from Beelzebub’s stomach woke the rest of the brothers and made Marii chuckle. “I made toast, bacon, beans, sausages, hash browns and eggs.” Marii smiled before Beel could even ask, while the seven Little Ds that helped her carried in seven trays of food, two more quickly following with meals for Barbatos and Lord Diavolo.

After breakfast, the other brothers retreated back to their own rooms only after Lord Diavolo had made Lucifer promise to stay in his bed before he and Barbatos returned to the Castle to finish some paperwork with the promise to return the following day.

Really. Lucifer should have known he’d not get within ten feet of his study that day, but he hadn’t expected it to be Marii who caught him on the stairs when he tried to sneak there, having managed to get by Leviathan, Mammon and Asmodeus without an issue.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

He paused only because that was the same tone he used so well on Mammon. Hearing it directed at him was strangely unnerving. “I have work to do.” He said.

“Lord Diavolo took it with him when he left.” Marii said, “And he jinxed your study door, so you can’t go inside it without him knowing.” 

“He told you this?” the First born asked turning to face her as she lent against the top of the stairs.

“No, I saw him do it before leaving.” Marii said. “You promised to rest, and he is going to know if you don’t. Plus your brothers will be mad.”

“And you think I would allow them to find out?” He asked then immediately realized it was the wrong thing to say when the smile left her face and her gaze turned cold.

“Lucifer Morningstar.” He winced at his full name from her lips, the tone itself stung more than it should have as the Pact between them flickered to life. “Go back to your bedroom and rest. Now.”

Compelled by the Pact and knowing he would only be called out for his behaviour if he refused, Lucifer obeyed, “I meant no offense to you or to them.” he said as they walked.

“Then you should not have said anything.” Marii said, “being the oldest does not give you the right to decided what they can and can’t know about you, especially when you get hurt protecting them. And I do not enjoy being treated as a child.”

“We have never-” 

“Yesterday Mammon called to try and downplay how bad the situation was, then you came home and passed out from blood loss and sheer exhaustion in front of me and Asmodeus. They spent the whole night trying to convince me you were ok all the while trying to assure themselves of that same fact. I had to use the Pacts last night on you and Mammon before I called Diavolo and Barbatos over to help get you under control when you energy started to burn out of control because of your injuries. Mammon was moments away from cracking and wouldn’t leave your side because he was scared you’d not wake up.” Marii stated as he reached his bed and the Pact compelled him to lay down, though that was as far as the bonds limit reached. “I’ve been here long enough to know you can take a beating from each other, but last night was not ‘just a bad brawl’ that was almost serious enough to mean Mammon would have to be in charge of the House until you were better and that scared everyone. So do not tell me you meant no offense when every time you act like you are the unbeatable Avatar of Pride, Right hand of Diavolo and the most Powerful Lord of Hell you are putting on a show to intimidate others and lie to yourself that you can handle anything thrown at you.”

Lucifer said nothing for a time, then sighed heavily. “I am sorry.” He said and reached out to her, “please, tell me what happened after I passed out.”

“I forgive you, only because I know you genuinely mean it this time.” Marii said and sat beside him on the bed, taking his hand in hers. “I know you are the most powerful of the Seven Lords of the Devildom, but that does not mean you are immortal and yesterday was a reminder of that for everyone. It scared me when I realized not only had Mammon lied to me on the DDD call he made to say it was just a bad lesson gone wrong and would take a while longer to finish up with, when you passed out in Asmo’s room whatever spell you’d used to hide your injuries stopped working and Asmo realized you had more than just one broken wing and a side injury. He screamed for Mammon and Belphie to come help you, then switched to talking in Infernal while Beel took me away from it. I couldn’t get any truth out of any of them and when Belphie said your energies were starting to bleed out Mammon ordered Beel to hold you down so he could channel your energies without you trying to lash out at him, Satan was trying to calm Asmodeus down while Levi was working on trying to get the infection from your bite wounds under control. Belphie couldn’t get though your mental walls to help you because you were too worked up to hear him. You threw Mammon back with your wings despite the injuries and went to grab Levi’s throat before Beel and Belphie got hold of you again and that was when I used the Pacts to force you to stop struggling as much and made a call to Diavolo. By that point Mammon was starting to panic because of the blood you’d lost and because you’d managed to worsen the injuries on your wings fighting them so I made him step down and Levi take over until Diavolo and Barbatos arrived. They were the ones who healed you up and got your energy back under control while also tending your brothers. And they were the ones who told me that two of the Wraith Hoard had gotten loose of RAD and made it to the gate of the House before you’d stopped them.”

He nodded, “So, they told you the truth.”

“I’ve said before, I’m not afraid of being told how dire a situation is. I knew it had to be bad if you were sending me home, but lying to me about it just makes me feel like you don’t trust me to run if something you can’t handle comes at me.” Marii said, and lightly squeezed his hand. “I know I’m a pain sometimes, but you do understand that I only stand my ground at RAD because I know one of you will be there to back me up, right? If something did come at me while I was here in the House or at the castle I would run.”

“You think you would get far if something did get inside the House that wanted to do you harm?” he asked with a small smile.

“I don’t have to escape it, I just have to run until you, your brothers, Barbatos, Diavolo or even Simeon gets to me.” Marii said, “You’ve got some kind of charm on me, I know that much for sure because Levi is a light weight and let it slip when I asked why Cerberus didn’t growl at me when I passed him in the catacombs one night after helping Asmo check the outside entrance to the catacombs when he was guarding the door.”

Lucifer sighed. “It was meant as a precaution should I be out of the house during the evening and someone other then my brothers tried to enter your room without your consent.” He admitted then shook his head. “Honestly I wonder how you lived this long with how heavily you sleep.”

Marii smiled, “I’m actually aware of everything that happens in my room at night.” She said, “I know when someone comes into my room, I just don’t wake up because I know only the seven of you could get that close to my room without the Little Ds waking me, and I trust all of you not to take advantage of me while I’m sleeping. I’m safe in this House so I don’t have to sit up and ask what you want every time one of you opens my door.”

Lucifer blinked then smiled, gently tugging her to lay down with him, “You do know if any of my brother hear you say that, it will never be forgotten?”

“I won’t tell them if you won’t.” Marii offered with a smile.

The Avatar of Pride laughed. “I suppose I must accept a draw in this matter.” He said, then reached over her and into the bedside draw for something, then presented a small red velvet box with black ribbon and bow tied around it, no wrapping paper this time. “This was meant to be given to you tomorrow, but I see Asmodeus took the opportunity to gift you his charm already and due to the stress of the day I doubt anyone would mind my offering you this now.” He explained looking at her charm bracelet to see two charms had found their way to the chain. “Has Mammon noticed the rings yet?”

“I think he was more focused on you then my advent charms.” Marii admitted, taking the box and undoing the ribbon. “And Satan said you’d planed it as an advent calendar sort of event for me, so it makes sense that I only get one charm a day. Even if it’s not in the order you thought it would be.” She added, carefully opening the box to find a charm shaped like a lady in a painted dress looking as if she were spinning on the balls of her left foot while the right was slightly put out to the side, the number nine etched into the back of the charm. “Nine ladies dancing.” She smiled.

“You know the song well.” He said.

“I was one of the few girls in school who could sing all twelve gifts in reverse without getting lost.” Marii smiled and attached the charm to the chain. “Thank you, Lucifer.” She added and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“You aren’t leaving?” he asked.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” She asked, already knowing the answer before Lucifer’s arms encircled her and brought her closer to him. “I didn’t think so.”

On the 4th Day of Christmas

When Barbatos arrived with the workload from RAD that Marii would have normally been doing in class, he wasn’t expecting to find her being guarded by Cerberus or for Mammon’s ravens to be at every window, keeping close guard over her.

“I see you managed to convince them you would be safe without them at your side.” He chuckled.

“Levi’s up in his room, just to be sure.” Marii nodded. “Not that I mind having all the attention. Even if Cerberus does have cold noses.” She added.

“Well, you will be glad to know that all tests will be graded with the consideration you are limited to home schooling for the time being.” He assured, “Now, I believe your first lesson today would have been on the History of Devildom’s many regions and how they co-existed before they were united under the King’s rule. Since you will not be restitched by lesson time frames it has been agreed you will study a lesson per day, is that alright with you?”

“Its find, I recall we started that last week and got about midway though the first big fall out in class before RAD ended for the day.” She nodded. 

The lesson went from there, being at the House and not strictly bound by the RAD bell, it was easier to just focus on the topic. So, when Lucifer and his brothers returned from school, Barbatos gave then the universal sign for ‘hush’ while Marii worked to finished what looked like a test paper.

When the paper was finished, Barbatos bid them good day and returned to the Castle, leaving Marii in the care of Satan and Asmodeus while Lucifer prepared dinner, though it was clear Belphegor was beyond tired at the dinner table.

“What were you doing all day that’s got him so burnt out?” Marii asked.

“Belphie, Satan and I were relaying and recasting the seals and runes over the rooms where Summoning magic is used.” Lucifer explained, slight bags under his eyes betraying just how tired he was. “He will likely sleep all though the night.”

“I think you all will.” Marii said, nodding to where Satan looked to be nodding off as he sat back in his chair, having already finished his meal.

Beel smiled. “I’ll carry him to bed. Marii do you want to come and watch a movie with me?”

“Sure.” Marii smiled and followed the sixth brother as he carried his twin to their shared room, Belphie not once stirring or opening his eyes even as Beel tucked him in under the blanket of his own bed. 

Before starting the second movie, Beel went to get popcorn and snacks, leaving Marii to re-fluff the pillows and stretch her limbs a bit as she waited for him to come back. She was mid-stretch when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist and gently pulled her down to the bed again.

“Hi Belphie.” She smiled, letting him nuzzle into her neck. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah… missed my nap buddy though.” He admitted as he gently placed something small and soft in her hand. “I meant to give this to you this morning, but Lucifer had us leave before I could.” He said with a small smile.

She nodded in understanding, lifting the star printed velvet box lid to find a charm shaped like a hen in a nest, the number three etched into the back to represent the three French hens from the carol. 

“Do you like it?” Belphie asked as she carefully added the charm to its place on her bracelet. “The idea of the charm bracelet I mean.”

“I love it,” Marii nodded turning in his arms to hug him in thanks, “I know I don’t wear jewellery much but this is something special from all of you. Like I told Asmo, I’ll wear it for special occasions or when I go on dates with you all, but to keep it safe and avoid damage, I’ll keep it in the box it came in so it’ll never be lost.”

Belphie smiled and hugged her tightly, refusing to let her go even when Beel came back with snakes and joined them on the bed again, the youngest brother continued to hold Marii long into the night.

On the 5th Day of Christmas.

The continued ‘Buzz-buzz-buzz. Buzz-buzz-buzz’ of a DDD woke Marii the next morning to Beelzebub’s warm, comfortable weight behind her, his arms loosely wrapped around her and Belphegor, who was using her breasts as a pillow as he slept soundly though the DDD constant vibrations on the table beside the bed. It was Belphie’s DDD but the glow of a screen above her head made Marii look up to find Beel watching the messages come in fast as lighting on his own DDD.

“What’s going on?” she asked quietly.

“It’s Levi, Asmo and Satan.” Beel stated softly. “They’ve been arguing for two hours now over who gets to stay home tomorrow with you, since I’m staying home today.”

“Did you remind them that it is Saturday tomorrow so we are all staying home and the class that day is a homework catch up with Simeon, Luke and Solomon?”

“They haven’t given me a chance to get a word in.” Beel said showing her the screen properly.

Leviathan was trying to calm the situation down while Asmodeus and Satan went all out trying to ‘justify’ why they got to stay home to protect her from any danger.

With a light shake of her head she wiggled her arms free of Belphie’s hold and tugged her own DDD from her pocket, creating anew group text with Lord Diavolo Barbatos, Luke, Simeon, and Solomon added before starting to type.

Marii: ATTENTION!!!!!!

Solomon: Wow, you’re up early. What’s happened?

Marii: Asmodeus. Satan. You will BOTH be paying for dinner at Renaissance Six tonight for me, Solomon, Simeon, Luke, Barbatos, Lord Diavolo, Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Belphegor as punishment for waking me up before 06:00am in the morning with your stupid argument about which of you stays home tomorrow to guard me when tomorrow is SATURDAY!

Simeon: Goodness, you two really upset Marii this time.

Marii: Any argument about this matter will be met with loss of Marii time for both for you.  
Marii: Do I make myself clear?

Luke: Can she do that?

Barbatos: Marii is the Lady of their Household Luke, she can do anything as long as Lucifer agree to it.

Lucifer: I see I was beaten to punishment detail this time.  
Lucifer: I see no issue with this punishment for them.

Asmodeus: …  
Satan: …

Lucifer: That is not an answer to the question posed to you both.

Mammon: How did you know they were arguing? You ain’t in that text group?

Marii: Belphie’s DDDs woke me from all the buzzing it was doing and Beel told me why. I do NOT enjoy it when you boys fight over me and that includes when you go at each other in text groups. So let me make it clear that if I EVER catch any of the seven of you saying such awful things to each other again, I will make sure none of you spend any time with me for a month.

Solomon: And this is why I am never dating a woman with siblings.

Marii: Solomon you will be punched.

Solomon: Shutting up now.

Luke: Is this why you always tell me never to wake a Lady up without justifiable reasons Simeon?

Simeon: this and because it is never wise to wake anyone up at this early hour on a Saturday morning, especially after the week we’ve had at RAD. 

Asmodeus: You made yourself clear.  
Satan: *Yes Demon Emoji*

Marii: Good.  
Marii: Oh and Mammon, just because they are footing the bill does not mean you get to order half the menu for yourself.

Leviathan: Lol! She knows Mammon well.

Mammon: … Half a page?

Marii: Mammon.

Mammon: Fine, a starter, a main and a big pudding.

Marii: Good boy. For that you get to stay home on Monday, if that’s ok with your Lord Diavolo?

Mammon: *Please Demon Emoji*

Diavolo: Lol. It seems you know how to handle yourself just fine.   
Diavolo: Mammon may stay home from RAD on Monday.

Mammon: *Yes Demon Emoji*

Marii: Thank you.

Beel’s whole body shook with barely contained laughter. “That was great.” He said.

“Thank you.” Marii just smiled, “they should really know better by now.” She said, gently running her fingers though Belphegor’s hair as he continued to sleep. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” the sixth born brother nodded, reasting his head atop hers. “What do you think we’ll have for breakfast?” He asked.

“I heard Mammon mention something about toasties.” She said.

“Oh, that’ll be nice.” Beel smiled, putting a hand to his stomach to try and muffle the growl. “Shall we go see if he’s started making them yet?”

“I might need help getting out of the bed.” She admitted and Beel chuckled, carefully prying Belphie’s arms from around her as he continued to sleep while Marii carefully put the seventh born brother’s cow print pillow under his head. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Beel beamed and then seemed to realize something. “Oh, wait a moment.” he said and went to the draws that held the few cufflinks, necklaces, watches and bracelets before he found what he was looking for and smiled brightly. “This is for you.” He said, offering her the small velvet box with a sun printed atop the lid.

Marii smiled and carefully lifted the lid to find the charm inside was a pair of white breasted, black winged birds sharing a small branch, forming the two turtledoves charm. “That you Beel.” She said, carefully attaching the charm to the chain then rising up on to her toes to plant a kiss against Beel’s cheek.

On the 6th Day of Christmas

Saturdays and Sundays at the House were normally a calm affair, if only because they were the two days Lucifer didn’t insist that all meals be eaten at the table together and instead just insisted that dinner be a family event, thus when Simeon, Luke and Solomon arrived there was no huge gathering at the table or near the fire place and instead they all settled with Marii in the music room to go over their homework assignments until Belphie and Mammon came in from shopping and joined them. Mammon going over a few small issues with the maths homework Luke and Marii were doing in place of spell casting and summoning for the time being while Belphie was checking demonic biology papers with Solomon.

“How can the Devildom still feel so hot during winter?” Luke asked, “It doesn’t even feel like December here.”

“Devildom weather is odd like that, but we are only in the first week of December, its gonna get cold really fast, really soon.” Mammon assured.

“More reason for me to stay wrapped in my fluffy onesie.” Marii smiled. “How are things going at RAD?”

“Whatever it was that caused the magic to fail in Professor Sil’s room has been the gossip of the whole Academy.” Simeon said, “And then there are the students who were trying to decide who looked better in the fight between Lord Diavolo, Beelzebub, Barbatos and Lucifer.”

“Really?” Marii asked.

“It wasn’t a normal School brawl and while it is always rather shocking to see any of the brothers in their demon forms, to see Lord Diavolo and Barbatos showing their demon forms and powers was… What is the best way to describe it?” Solomon asked.

“Frightening.” Luke offered with a shudder. “I knew from stories that Barbatos and Lord Diavolo were strong, but to see it for myself…” He shook his head.

Marii looked at Mammon, who shook his head. “It’s not like we could have known it would get that bad. We’ve not seen such a Hoard or had one get free so quickly, and according to the history books the last time a bog Hoard got lose was way back in the first days of the Kings.”

“Well, that does explain who so many young ladies suddenly started dolling themselves up for School.” Solomon stated.

“Eh?” Luke asked.

“Not a word.” Marii hissed at the Brothers and Solomon.

“I will explain it to you when you are older Luke.” Simeon assured.

“Ok. Hey, you already have five charms on your bracelet.” Luke realized then carefully looked over each of the charms already on the chain, “They look so delicate at a distance. Aren’t you worried you might lose one or they’ll get damaged?”

“I asked Lucifer about it and apparently the bracelet and charms are enchanted so they won’t break.” Marii said, showing them the bracelet and th small charms.

“Only five?” Solomon asked, “Isn’t today the sixth?”

“I haven’t found who has today’s charm yet.” Marii smiled. “Besides, its no fun to just demand then at the start if the day, I didn’t find the rings until late in the afternoon and the French hens was during movie night.” 

“At least we don’t have to worry about sneaking the charms into your room early in the morning.” Simeon chuckled. “May we ask who has already given you a charm?”

“Lucifer, Satan, Asmo, Beel and Belphie.” Marii said.

“Not Mammon?” Luke and Solomon asked.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just assume I gave her the five gold rings.” Mammon huffed and handed Marii back her paper. “You missed the seven in your fourth answer.”

Marii sighed. “I never was good at math.”

“You’ve gotten better since Mammon started helping you.” Belphie said with a yawn, “You got everything right, but you might want to reference the text book page numbers just to show where you got the extra information from.”

“I’ll add then later.” Solomon said. “Back on the topic of that bracelet of yours, I’m curious as to who would have the charm for today since this is the midway point of the twelve charms.”

“Whoever has it, I’m sure I’ll love it just as much as the rest.” Marii smiled. “Unless you have something else to say?”

Solomon smiled, “Check your shirt pocket.” He suggested.

Marii reached for her pocket then stopped, catching sight of the newly placed charm on her bracelet in the shape of a well dressed man preforming a leap, the number 12 pressed into the back of the charm. 

“How did you do that?” Luke asked in awe.

“I am gifted with magic.” Solomon reminded, “though, I admit, I was worried I wouldn’t place it correctly on the length of chain.” He admitted with a sheepish smile. 

Marii chuckled, “You lost the box for it, didn’t you.”

Solomon nodded. “I was hoping to give you that at RAD during our class with Asmodeus, but the Hoard incident meant we had to do a little rearranging.” He admitted. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all.” Marii smiled. “Thank you, Solomon.”

On the 7th Day of Christmas.

Leviathan had asked her to come help him with an Anime turned Manga review that morning since the morning had been filled with trying to beat Mammon at card games over a small stash of Grimm. And so, it was just a few hours later that Marii was sat in a beanbag seat, looking over the images of the manga pages and comparing them with the ones Levi was showing her from the anime.

“They changed a few things and altered the colours, but the changes work and the colours needed to change to suit the characters as they grow.” Marii stated “But, they have two big plot holes they need to fill in or bridge if they plan on moving this story any further forwards.”

“How do you think they’ll do that?” Levi asked and Marii tried not to show that she’d noticed him moving slowly closer to her.

“They got six characters they need to either kill off to match the Anime, or explain away, they got five places to go and one death to make or they’ll have to come up with a whole new arc. And that might not be the best way to keep a fandom alive.” She said. “Unless they had an arc set out already but cut it from the Anime due to lack of interest then they might get point on keeping to unused source materials.”

Levi did a little searching then smiled, “They did have an arc, but it was meant to be the third season. They might be reshuffling things a little?” he offered.

“Possibly.” Marii aid leaning over to see the information better. Levi seemed to try and say something but after a false start he blushed and shook his head, muttering himself. “Hm?” 

“I, um, well, I have something I wanted to give you but… I’m well… HERE!” 

Marii blinked as a beautifully made shell shaped box was thrust into her face, it was a little bigger then the others, but it was unique and had clearly been made with utmost care. She smiled as she gently listed the box from his palm and found it warm to the touch. “Did you make this box?” she asked, “It’s beautiful.”

“I was board one time in the Celestial realm, and tried making something to pass the time, this was the result.” Levi admitted. “It’s not that special.”

“It is. No one I know in the human world could make something so beautiful as this, even if they tried.” Marii insisted gently and lifted the lid of the box to find a larger charm then the others inside, cushioned on a soft cotton pillow, a cow with a lady sat upon a small stool beside the cow to milk it, the number eight stamped into the back of the charm. “Eight maids a milking.” She smiled. 

“You like it?” Levi asked. “You really like the box?”

“I do,” She said smiling. “Everyone else has either given me a charm in a box they brought for the charm or with magic in Solomon’s case, and while they are beautiful boxes, they were made to be that way, this box, while it isn’t from a fancy store or painted to look lovely, is beautiful because you took care of it for so long, its unique from everything else and one of a kind, like you.”

“Marii… you say the nicest things.” Levi said. “But do you really mean them?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Marii reminded, “And I mean everyone I say. You are one of a kind Levi and while it is a little awkward sometimes around you because you talk so fast or shut down because you can’t think of what to say to me, I do enjoy spending time with you and want you to be comfortable with me around.”

Levi’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he threw his arms around her in a tight hug. 

On the 8th Day of Christmas.

When Marii went to sleep, she knew she was in her own bed and had set her alarm for the morning and she was alone.

And yet, she woke up to find someone else was in her bed, holding her close to their chest and practically shielding her from the door and windows.

She smiled softly and tilted her head back to find Mammon, still seeming to sleep as he laid beside her. She was topless, but she could feel the fabric of long pants against her legs, which were bare since she was wearing a nightdress Asmodeus had gifted her.

“Did you bribe the Little Ds to let you in?” She asked and Mammon’s eyes snapped open, only to realize she had caught him out for faking to be asleep he huffed, making her chuckle as she settled herself back down with him. “You’re not as subtle as you think.” She smiled and reached under the pillow to find the small box he’d tried so hard to hide from her during the night when he’d snuck in.

“One day, I will sneak in here and you won’t know how I got in.” Mammon assured, stroking the back of his fingers against her cheek. “’Sides, ya can’t blame me for being just a little worried.”

“Because Asmodeus just happened to be the one who gave me this night dress and you thought me wearing it in my own room would somehow be me inviting the one brother who can’t sleep at night into my room?” She asked and Mammon gently prodded her with his finger to her side and plucked the box from her. “Mammon, you already know Asmo wouldn’t sneak in here, he doesn’t want to freak me out since he can’t control where he puts his hands when he sleeps. And you know that I already asked you to stay home today as my added protection while Barbatos helps with schooling, so you know I want to hang out with you today.”

“I know,” Mammon nodded a sigh leaving his lips as he laid back against the pillows, “It’s just hard… to let go of things.” He admitted.

“You’re trying,” Marii smiled and put her head against his chest, smiling up at him softly. “Even if you can’t let go of all of it, you’re trying to be better and that is enough to prove you’re willing to make an attempt.” She added, letting him gently run his fingers though her hair. 

“Do we really need to get up early?” He asked.

“I set my alarm of breakfast, but we can stay in bed for about ten minutes.” She smiled then laughed as Mammon easily moved her to lay on her side with him again and yanked the covers up over their heads. “You muted my DDD didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Mammon smiled and then caught her hand gently. “Trust me?” He asked and she nodded. “Then, close your eyes for me?” She did, hearing Mammon shift a little and then something lightly ‘click’ into place. “You can open them now.” He assured and she looked down at her bracelet to see the new charm hung neatly in place, the torso of a man, beating a drum.

“Ten drummers drumming.”

“Do you-Whao!” He gasped as she hugged him round the neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

On the 9th Day of Christmas.

It was early, far, far too early for anyone else to be up, and yet, Marii was not sleeping. 

Something had changed in her room something made her entire body alert and aware that there was something different, something new and something that wasn’t one of the seven brothers inside her room with her. She wasn’t fully awake, nor was she truly sleeping, but she was aware and that was enough to allow her instincts work, the hair on the back of her neck was on end, and while her eyes were closed, she knew the layout of her room and where everything was. 

The other person in her room was by the farthest window from her, the window itself was closed and locked, so the person didn’t come in via it. They were still as stone, but they were looking at her. Then, a familiar scent reached her, the scent of a freshly baked bread and the hint of sandal wood, it was a scent she knew was not a threat and it brought her out of her slumber. “Barbatos?” She asked in a sleepy voice.

“… I see Lucifer was not joking when he said you could sense someone in the room with you.” The butler said with a smile as he slowly approached her, the candles on the table flickering to life as she sat up, the blanket falling to show she was dressed in long pjs with small sheep, stars and moons. “I apologize for waking you so early but we really must be going now.”

“Going?” Marii asked but quickly grabbed her DDD and tugged on a pair of slippers before standing from her bed, spotting the Little Ds swiftly gathering her things and passing them through portals. 

“Take a deep breath my dear, this magic can be jarring when we get where we are going.” He instructed as something outside Marii’s door began to growl and snarl, but before she could ask, Barbatos took her hand and-

-In the next instant, Marii was stood in a different room, but one she recognised as the room she, Asmo and Simeon had shared before at the Castle, her memory box and clothes resting on a chair near a bed that the Little Ds were swiftly making for her to continue sleeping in.

“What’s happening at the House?” She asked.

“A Demon by the name of Shavar has been found to be the one responsible for several incidents at RAD that could have gotten you, Solomon, Simeon and Luke hurt or killed. The Wraith Hoard was the latest of those incidences and this attempted attack on you while you are at the House will be his last.” Barbatos explained. “Lord Diavolo has given Lucifer and his brothers the day off from RAD to, tend this matter themselves, but asked that you not be privy to such, ahem.” He paused, searching for the nicest way to phrase what he was going to say.

“Nightmare inducing behaviour from the seven men I live in the same house with and have thus far not seen truly angry at someone?” Marii offered.

“Yes, I believe that is the best way to put it.” Barbatos nodded with a slight smile. “I forget that you are more aware of the true nature of demons than others, what with how easily you accept that there are somethings the Brothers do not want you to see about the way we Demons live yet.” He remarked.

“Don’t tell them this, but they do still scare me sometimes.” She admitted, looking at the clock on the wall to see it was only eleven forty seven.

“Oh?” Barbatos asked.

“I know they try to hide certain matters of the Devildom from me because they don’t concern me and I don’t question why they are sometimes out so late as long as they don’t come home looking like they just had a brawl, but sometimes I hear Lucifer shouting about something when I come back from shopping or just being out with Mammon, Satan and Asmo and they’ll start texting on the DDD until Beel or Belphie text that its ok for me to come inside, or I’ll be in my room and suddenly have Beel, Mammon, Belphie or sometimes even Levi holding me in their demon forms just as the house floods with unfiltered auras from them, I can’t understand what they are yelling and I know better than to ask, but when it happens so suddenly and I can feel the house shake under my feet because of them, I do get that it’s a reminder of just how much they hold back around me.”

“Ah, so you have some experience of them all having an outburst.” Barbatos nodded, “I admit it can be rather frightening to see, I recall the first time I witnessed Lucifer and Mammon lose their tempers and while it would have horrified and likely traumatized any human to have witnessed the carnage and bloodshed they caused in only a few minutes alone, for a Demon like myself an the Lord Diavolo, it was a rather spectacular show of power on their part that solidified their places in Devildom history.”

“Is it always so gory?” Marii asked.

“It is the most common way to show standing in out community, but it is not the only way.” Barbatos admitted after a moment of thought. “There are some amongst the Elite Demons who earnt their place though clever tricks, sly words, charm and wise choices, the Demoness Kitsun and her family are one such group of Elites.” He said.

“And others do not look down on them at all?” Marii asked.

“Those who do are fools.” Barbatos stated with a smile. “I shall tell you of them one day, but for tonight, it is best I think that you sleep dream of better things then troubles and worries.” He prompted lightly. “I shall fetch some camomile tea for you.”

“Thank you, Barbatos.” She nodded, and after the Little Ds had finished making the bed for her, she slipped under the warm blanket and smiled, able to smell the soft lavender fragrance from the sheets and pillow.

When Barbatos returned with the tea he had promised he also placed a small charm depicting a bird in song and the number four printed on the back beside the cup just as the clock on the wall struck midnight. “A little extra help to think of better things before you dream.” He said with a smile. “I believe this is the charm for ‘four calling birds’. If my memory of the carol is correct.” He added.

“It is.” Marii smiled and sipped her tea, “Thank you.”

On the 10th Day of Christmas.

It was clear that Luke had been excited. He was smiling brightly and he was humming, practically skipping from place to place in the kitchen. Simeon was smiling, though Luke couldn’t see it as the taller angel was hiding it with the book he was reading, glancing at the clock to see how long until the reason for Luke’s excitement to arrive.

Five minutes.

Solomon had gone out for the day to give Luke the assurance that whatever bad luck he had wouldn’t jinx the kitchen while Luke baked cookies and biscuits for Christmas, said cookies and biscuits were set on a small plate, a collection of Christmas trees, baubles, candy canes and Santa hats. All of then placed neatly around a white velvet covered charm box with a little Halo over the lid.

Just as clock struck the hour, the door was opened and Marii was led in by Barbatos, seven Little Ds swiftly following behind. The Little Ds saw the plate of cookies and biscuits and complimented them, hovering near the plate of cookies with wide eyes when they realized they weren’t the slightest bit burnt or underdone.

“You chased Solomon out for the day?” Marii asked.

“He jinxes the kitchen just being in the Hall.” Luke insisted. “Would you like to try one? I made them with human ingredients, so they are safe for you.” He asked.

Marii smiled. “Thank you, Luke.” She said and after picking up one of the Santa hat cookies she also plucked a candy cane shaped one and broke it into smaller sizes to share amongst the Little Ds, who all gave happy sounding purrs as they enjoyed their treat.

“Is box cookie too?” the Pink horned Little D asked, once the cookies had been eaten, “Is like cookie house?”

“No, the box isn’t a cookie.” Luke admitted, “It’s for Marii.” He added and Marii smiled, carefully lifting the lid of the box to find a nesting goose charm with the number six printed into the back.

“Thank you, Luke.” Marii smiled and Luke willingly fell into her offered hug.

“Can make boxes from cookies?” the Red horned Little D questioned looking at Barbatos for the answer. “Is hard?”

“It can be done, but it does take a lot of practice and skill to do from scratch,” the butler nodded.

“Why is?” the Green horned Little D asked, sparking a conversation amongst all of them on how many ways there were to make things out of cookies.

Simeon went into the kitchen to help Barbatos with the cleaning while Luke, Marii and the Little Ds started a game of Go Fish, and heard his DDD chime with a message.

Beelzebub: Lucifer has asked that you allow Marii to stay with you at the Hall tonight. It’s not safe for her here right now, not with all our energies burning like this. 

Simeon: She will ask about the matter if I or Barbatos just insist on her staying here.   
Simeon: Do you wish to speak with her?

Beelzebub: I’ve already told her its safer she stays away again tonight because its not safe here. She just doesn’t want to be alone in the Castle since Lord Diavolo will be here with us to finish this matter tonight.

Simeon: I see.  
Simeon: In that case, I shall keep guard over her tonight. And bring her to the House later tomorrow afternoon, that should give you enough time to clean up any mess and to allow Lucifer to calm down, yes?

Beelzebub: Thank you Simeon.

“I see Beelzebub has reached out to you about tonight.” Barbatos said quietly so as not to alert anyone else they were talking.

Simeon nodded. “I admit, it is odd to see this side of them, but I’m hardly one to deny Lucifer a favour.” 

“You feel you owe it to him?” Barbatos asked.

“I was still young when the war happened,” Simeon said shaking his head, “I didn’t agree with the way things were, but I did not know how or even if fighting it the way Lucifer and his followers chose to do would have changed anything. Seeing them fall and watching the world change regardless of Father’s attempts to control it made me realize that Lucifer was right in some regards, he just went about things the wrong way. I feel it only fair that I attempt to make his task of protecting Marii just a little easier, even if he does have Mammon’s ravens watching us form the window.” 

Barbatos turned his head and sure enough, at the window was a large raven, watching them.

On the 11th Day of Christmas.

Barbatos had left quietly when Luke had fallen asleep with the Little Ds huddled around him, Simeon had carried the smaller angel to his own bed, smiling as the Little Ds made themselves at home on the sofa with a large blanket and a small pillow each. He knew Solomon was still out for the night, busy with some magical business Simeon did not care to know about as it was not his business to know, and so, he and Marii had stayed up past the midnight hour and on until Marii had fallen asleep midway though a short story he’d been retelling, too tired to stay awake any longer.

Gently, he lifted her from the chair she’d been in and laid her instead on his bed, covering her with a warm blanket while using what little holy magic he could access in the Devildom to dim the lights even more around the room so as to give Marii the best chance of remaining asleep as he could before going to the sofa and settling himself down again with a book, using the fire light to read by. 

He felt the DDD shake in his pocket and smiled, looking at the screen to find a message from Lucifer.

Lucifer: She only just went to sleep, didn’t she?

Simeon: *yes demon emoji*   
Simeon: Midway though the story about Able and Cain trying to make a tent out of clouds.

Lucifer: I would say it was a boring story, but I remember it being quite amusing to watch.   
Lucifer: When you have a moment tomorrow, I wish to speak with you, privately. 

Simeon: one on one or will we be with Lord Diavolo?

Lucifer: Just you and I first, I want to know if I am correct before I move any further forwards on this matter.

Simeon: Very well. 

Hours later, Luke and the Little Ds crept into the room with a fresh pot of tea and plate of hot toast with jam and butter spreads, finding Simeon and Marii already awake, though Marii did not look very well rested.

“We brought you some breakfast.” The blond Angel offered with a smile.

“Thanks Luke.” Marii smiled.

“Was bad night?” the green horned Little D asked. “Bad dream?”

“No, just… not use to being alone.” She admitted.

“Masters be done soon.” The blue horned Little D assured, “Then Lady can sleep in own bed. Even make Masters have slumber party.” Marii smiled and though it was a small one that did not last very long, it was enough to make the Little Ds give off a sense of a job well done.

Simeon chuckled. “Well, it may not be the key to total happiness, but I do have something that you may like.” He said and placed a small silver and black box with a pair of small white wings framing a star. Marii’s smile was a little bigger this time, and the Little Ds watched with wide eyes to see what charm was to be added to the bracelet. 

The number 11 was pressed into the back of a man holding a decorative wooden pipe. “Eleven pipers piping,” Luke realized after a moment. “That means the last charm will be the one to represent the seventh gift.”

“Then tomorrow is going to be very interesting.” Marii said.

On the 12th Day of Christmas.

Since the House was still off limits, Lord Diavolo had offered to have the lesson hosted at the Castle that day, and while the lack of sleep had not helped Marii’s concentration, she was able to retain the information being taught to her, even if the notes she made were just a little messy.

“I hadn’t realized Humans could become so attuned to their environment when sleeping that a sudden chance could be so upsetting to their sleep cycles.” The Prince said with a small frown as the two of them sat on the grass outside, watching the falling stars over the lake that afternoon, enjoying some tea together. “If I had known, I would have insisted the matter at hand be moved elsewhere so you were at least in a comfortable place.”

“It’s not your fault, nor is it like this for all humans.” Marii assured, “I’m just one the unlucky ones.”

“Unlucky?” the Prince asked, “The awareness you have is what saved vital moments when Barbatos came to collect you. I would say that was a blessing.”

“It can be.” Marii accepted, “But think about it from another perspective, every time you go somewhere new, by yourself with nothing familiar or comforting to you and with new sounds and patterns to what you’ve come to know as the norm, your instincts kick into overdrive, you hear every single little sound, from the click of the door into its frame, the chimes of a clock, the movement of the house, even the movement of other people around you, and to add to that, its dark so your vision is worthless until your eyes adjust to the dark and even then, you have to remind yourself what the room looked like in the light, so somethings don’t quite look right. Its awful and for humans who suffer nightmares or anxiety, it’s a fight just trying to avoid working yourself into a panic attack.”

“Hmm, you do have a valid point.” He nodded, “But soon you will be back in the House and sleeping in your own bed again, that should help you settle back into a comfortable sleeping pattern again, yes?” 

She nodded, sipping the tea with a smile. “Though to avoid a fight I’ll likely have a sleep over in my room.”

The Prince chuckled, “You’ve come to know them well. I must say, I never thought anyone would win over all seven of them in such a short time, and yet you manage to not only help calm Satan and mend a rift I thought would be between him and Lucifer, give Leviathan the confidence to leave his room more often then the few mandatory days Lucifer has set down, put Asmodeus of all demons on ice with only a look, given Beelzebub and Belphegor closure on a matter that has plagued them for so many centuries, and helped to repair the relationship between each of them in a way I thought could only be done by Lilith. All in just a few short months.” He smiled, “I hadn’t thought it would be easy, what with you being the first human without magic to enter the Devildom in so many years and yet, you have proven it is possible for humans and demons to live in one place.”

“Hate to ruin the mood, but I am just one human, not everyone is like me and not everyone will be so accepting.” Marii reminded.

“True, but for now, it is proof that my dream could be a reality one day.” Diavolo smiled. “I would suggest a party, but you’re already lacking sleep.”

Marii smiled, “Maybe another time.” She offered and the Prince nodded.

“Another time.” He agreed, smiling as a small family of what looked like normal ducks from the human Realm swam by them on the water had they not been scaled with protruding fangs in their beaks, Marii might have thought they were normal ducks.

“A shame that some of the rarer birds have already migrated,” Lord Diavolo said with a low sigh, tossing a palm full off crumbs and from the plate of biscuits they had been sharing for the birds, smiling as the smaller ones hissed and snapped at each other while the smallest snatched the biggest crumbs swiftly for itself. “I think you would have liked to see them for yourself rather then as images in a book during classes.”

“I’m sure I’ll get to see them one day while I’m here.” She smiled, “though, it is a little strange to see normal cats and dogs here after seeing Cerberus.” She admitted.

“Cats, Dogs and most birds are the same in almost all the Realms, only a few rare breeds are confined to the Devildom and Celestial Realms.” Diavolo explained and smiled, gently shooing the birds on when the crumbs were gone. “Speaking of animals, I believe the missing charm is some kind of swan?” 

“Most images of the carol depict a white swan, but I have to admit I prefer the black swan.” Marii said, “Honestly I haven’t really got the best relationship with the colour while.”

“Oh? May I ask why?” He asked.

“Honestly, the colour white just isn’t a colour I like, it reminds me of hospitals, dentists, clinics, schools, all places I have extremely bad memories of as a child, not to mention every time I had a pet that was primarily a white colour would either go missing, die or get sick, so I grew up with a lot of bad things being linked to the colour.” She admitted.

“Hmm, I suppose that would taint the view of the colour of you.” Lord Diavolo said and the two shared a chuckle. “I suppose then it’s a good thing this isn’t a traditional charm.” He added and offered her a red velvet box with a black ribbon and bow.

“Not a traditional charm?” she repeated, tugging the ribbon bow lose and gently setting lifting the lid of the box to find her answer.

The shape and design were the same as any normal swan Marii had seen in her realm, but where a swan in the Human Realm would have been white or faded black, the one in the charm was ebony black with specks of snowy white that seemed to slowly move across its body, the beak was a unset red and the eyes were a striking bright green, even with eth number seven delicately crafted into the back of the charm.

“They are the only breed of Swan native to the Devildom alone. Not even the oldest historians could tell us where they came from until Barbatos went looking with the Lady Fen some years before I was born.” The Prince said, “We call them they Starlight Swans and they are said to be an omen of good luck and the inspiration for many necklaces and armlets for the Royalty of the Devildom.” 

“Its beautiful.” Marii said as the charm, enchanted like the others was easily attached to the bracelet in its place and Marii felt the combined charms and chain’s magic lock into place around her wrist. Lucifer and Barbatos had both told her that the feeling was not permanent, but more an assurance that the chain and charms would not brake or fall from her wrist while it was being warn and that a similar charm had been places on all jewellery worn by Elite Demons to prevent loss or damages while at parties.

“One day, we shall have to take you to the lake we’ve found that has several nests of Starlight Swans.” The Prince smiled.


	5. Safe Places - Asmodeus 1

Asmodeus. 1

“He did what now?” The question was enough to make each of the brothers pause and turn to Marii as she spoke on the phone, pausing to listen to the answer. “Has he only talked to you? Oh, so he thinks he can wiggle out if he says the kids are there? No, you put him on this call. Now Marty.” Another pause and Lucifer saw his brothers shudder just a little. They knew that tone well enough to know it was the ‘I am eldest thus you do as I say’ tone he used on them when they were young angels.

“Don’t take that tone with me Shane your kids are old enough to be alone for a few minutes. Now, explain.” Marii commanded and listened to the answers with a steady response of ‘hm’s, ‘and’s and ‘so’s until something was said that made her stiffen. “Repeat that. No I heard you and the signal is fine, I just want to make sure I heard you telling me that he said I’ll be happy to talk to him about hook ups because I can’t leave the house due to all the hours of work I do caring for a recovering addict and an aging woman… I thought as much.”

Feeling the DDD in her pocket buzz with a message and seeing Mammon holding his DDD up Marii fished the second device out to find a question in the group text from Mammon to her.

Mammon: Need anything?

Marii smiled a little and typed back.

Marii: a safe way to reach through the phone and smack my brothers up the back of the head. Or a jumbo soda with dinner.

Beelzebub smiled and quickly typed.

Beelzebub: One jumbo soda with extra fizz to go with take out from Hell’s Kitchen.

Marii: *happy demon emoji*

Lucifer: What is the matter?

Marii: My Ex is either board with his wife and kids or just looking to try and convince me to play Friend with Benefits on the sly for him, he’s been texting and calling my brothers trying to find me.

Each of the brothers made a face, Satan’s horns and tail flickering into view for a moment for two while Mammon caught Leviathan as a means to restrain him.

Lucifer: I thought your Ex was out of the picture completely?

Marii: He is out of my life and will never be allowed near me again, but this is what he does, every few months he tries to work his way back into my life because he thinks I’ll fall for the same old song and dance he gave me when we first met, it hasn’t worked because I refuses to speak with him, but he keeps trying.

Satan: Is that not considered harassment?

Marii: Stalking actually. I’ve got four Restraining Orders on him and six police reports of him getting violent with my friends because they wouldn’t give him my number or my address.

Asmodeus: I dislike this human.

Marii: Everyone in my immediate family hates him just as much.

“Wait repeat that… phone locater app? No, I don’t have those on my phone… oh you are fucking kidding me?” Marii sighed listening to something on the other end of the call. “No Marty, I am nowhere near any location he could possibly find me. Plus, I’ve got friends here… Oh, I would love to see you try and live up to that statement little brother, you’re not only on meds that make you sleepy but you are also recovering from withdrawal, your punches and kicks would be like a kitten playing paw pats with a cotton ball… Yea? I count seven reasons why you’d fail and that’s not including the puppy they got here… HA! You’re cuddle loving softie verses this beast of a hound? Yea, I’m putting my money on the trained and loyal pup over your cuddle loving good boy anyday.”

Leviathan: Did your brother really just say he could beat us and have his dog beat Cerberus?

Marii: He’s trying to act tough because he’s worried I’ll go walking again. He thinks being overly protective of his big sister will help me feel safe.

Lucifer: I am not sure if I would call Cerberus a puppy.

Marii smiled and a moment later an image flashed up in the chat Marii had only with Lucifer of Cerberus, one head chewing on a ball, one head napping, and the last head being petted by Marii after a grooming session, then another image of Cerberus laid on his back begging for belly rubs from Luke and Marii.

Marii: I rest my case.

Lucifer blinked and Marii typed again.

Marii: You asked Simeon to look after Cerberus, Luke and I helped him.

Lucifer: I need to speak with Simeon.

Marii couldn’t the chuckle and it clearly shocked her brothers on the call. “No, no, its just something my house mates are doing. I’m in a shared space Shane, as long as I’m not swearing like a sailor, I can chat with you here. You will forgive me if I remind you, you’re not allowed to give any judgements until you finish your meds and rehab Marty. No, I’m being fair. If you want to be trusted with your own choices, you will respect the fact your big sister gets to make a benchmark for you. Especially after that relapse you had… I’m the eldest I know everything.”

Asmodeus: How do you know everything?

Marii: Big siblings know everything. Ask Lucifer.

Asmodeus looked at Lucifer who just smiled, making Asmo shudder.

“If he contacts you again in anyway, block his number and call Officer Ross to have a word with him. When did he retire? Okay, block him and if he comes to the house give him the hag’s number.” Marii suggested on the phone. “If he calls it’ll show as unknown number, I don’t answer those.”

Asmodeus: What’s wrong?

Marii: My Ex has managed to find my brothers new numbers to contact them about me and he’s now using a location app to find out where we a living, they’re worried he’ll find me too. 

Asmodeus: How likely do you think it will be that he does find your number?

Marii: He will find it, he always does, but that works in my favour, he calls, leaves voice messages, texts and so on, I ignore him, he gets mad, calls and threatens either me or my family, we call the police, he gets slapped with ‘breaking terms of the restraining order’ resulting in him going to the cells for a few hours, that means his wife finds out he’s been out on the hunt for a girl that’s not her. From then on, he’s her issue.

Mammon: Can’t you get rid of him for good?

Marii: Violence against him means he can file against me and my family for assault, if Marty goes to court, they’ll slap him with the unreliable label due to his drinking, Shane’s still in a battle for full time custody of his kids, so another court case would just be another bill to pay. Best way to deal with him is to ignore him.

Lucifer: You mentioned he gets violent. Has he ever hurt you?

Marii: The scar on my left wrist is from him.

Belphegor: I’m gonna kill him.

Marii: You’ll have to get to him before my Ma. Good luck with that.

Belphegor blinked and coked his head.

Marii smiled. “Hang on boys.” She said and then hit the speaker phone on her cell call. “Do me a favour, retell that story about Ma and what she did to my Ex after he attempted to talk to me at the party at Sheila’s.”

/“Why do you want us to tell that?”/ one brother asked.

“Because you are on Speaker phone and my house mates want to ear why I told them they’d have to get in line to fight this guy if Ma finds him first.” Marii smiled.

/“You want to long version or the short?”/ the second brother asked, a smile evident in his tone.

“Short.” Marii smiled. “I’ll tell the long version later.”

/“Well, we were at Sheila’s I think it was a birthday… no, it was a get together since she’d just had a baby… right?”/

“Yes Marty.” Marii nodded.

/“Sheila’s our Aunt by bond rather than blood, she’s a little younger than our mother but she’s close to us and she’d heard about the mess Marii had been going through with her Ex and wanted Marii to be one of the first to meet her baby, Anne. We get there and Sheila told us that Marii was Anne’s Godmother.”/ the second brother explained. /“While we were there, Marty’s phone kept buzzing with texts, but we were all a little busy with the baby and how cute she was to notice it. Mum was sat in the rocking chair watching us while also talking with Sheila and then we hear someone beating at the door. Marii’s still not completely stable at this point so she just shuts down, like no moving, no speaking she just sits there holding Anne and a thousand-yard stare. Sheila gets her up and moves her to the back room with the phone to call the police but Ma tells her not to bother and gets up, then she calmly goes to the door with her cane.”/

/“It goes quite for a minute, the we hear this guy, who claims to be a fighter, screaming like a little girl as Ma whacks him with her cane and I mean she whacks him, the cane was bent when she was done with him. He got off with a broken shoulder, swollen knees and a bruised ego but he never came at Marii when Ma was around after that.”/ Marty chucked.

/“That’s because Ma got a hit on his cock which left bruises.”/

Marii smiled when the brothers winced at that comment. “Told you, get in line.” She said. “If he comes around, sick the cops on him for trespassing. If he calls, block him and ignore his texts. If I do get a call from him, I’ll handle it.”

/“If he calls you, I’ll find you.”/ Marty said. /“He’s done it before.”/

Marii smiled. “Like I said Marty, I got seven house mates and a very big puppy. Plus, I doubt he’d find me here. I’m at least two Oceans away and he will have to get through boarder control.”

/“Promise you’ll be ok?”/

“Promise. Now go take your fuzzy cuddle monster on a walk and get fish and chips for the kids, take your meds and chill. Shane, keep Abbie and Phebe out of my thread collection and don’t forget to check in with Mum and Ma.”

/“Yes ma’am.”/ The call ended.

“Oi,” Marii sighed tucking the phone away. “Just what I need, a does of that bastard after a blow up with my dad.”

“Does this happen often?” Leviathan asked. “His turning up after you have a blow up?”

“Not as often since some of my other friends humiliated him with a public prank for trying to intrude on a birthday party I was attending to preform at. This is the first time in two years he’s come around.” Marii said. “Asshole.”

“I would say something worse,” Asmo stated, then seemed to realize something. “Hold it! You were attending a party to preform?” 

“Did I say that?” Marii asked not so subtly eyeing the nearest door. “I don’t think I did…”

“Oh no! You are not running away this time!” Asmodeus said standing up. “Marii!”

“Bye!” Marii bid and bolted for the door with a laugh as Asmodeus chased after her.

“I’m still gonna kill him.” Belphegor said.

“Leave some for everyone else.” Lucifer instructed by way of giving his blessing.

After nearly an hour of teasing (read Asmodeus switching between clinging to Marii and giving her pleading eyes then tickling her into fits of laughter to try and torture the answers out of her), and convincing (read Asmodeus verbally poking for answers while ‘trapping’ her so in blankets so she couldn’t wiggle free as he tickled her), Marii sent Greed to her room to fetch a CD to them, it was in a simple single disk case, the cover image was a butterfly with crystal wings, the remnants of a cocoon littering the ground at its feet.

“New Wings?” Asmodeus read aloud as he leant against the headboard of his bed, his arms still loosely wrapped around Marii’s shoulders while she sat between his legs, still trapping her as he inspected his ‘prize’.

“That was what they wanted to call it.” Marii nodded, leaning back against Asmodeus’ chest.

Asmodeus smiled but his hands were lightly clutching her wrists, the pads of his fingers gently brushing against a small area of raised skin. Marii seemed to know he’d found the scar, but instead of pulling away or trying to hide the scar she let him turn her wrist lightly to see the scar, it was small, no thicker than an inch and ran from underside of her left wrist and cut into delicate skin across her wrist then tapered off.

She’d do well to hide it from them all as long as she had, given how often Mammon, Beelzebub and Asmodeus held or caught her hands or wrists, but when Belphegor had found it during a time when the rain had caught them off guard on the way home from RAD, washing away the make up that had been used to hide the scared skin from them, he’d asked about it in fear that it was from something far worse.

It had been scary to think about for all of the brothers, but Belphegor had taken it the hardest and spent a week refusing to let Marii go, even hissing at Diavolo when the Prince had come to try and help convince Belphegor such thoughts had never come to light. It had taken Barbatos’ magic over time and a shared dream to assure Belphegor that the thoughts had never been acted on nor would they ever come up again now that Marii had the support and safety of her family and others close to her. 

“How did it happen?” Asmo asked, it was too wide to be an attempt at a self-harm and it was upon closer inspecting too cleanly cut, Marii had admitted to having such thoughts when she’d gone for her long walk, she had never been brave enough to act on those thoughts.

“After my Ex found out I’d learnt he was cheating on me, he managed to break into the house I was staying at with my friends until school was over and tried to talk me into having sex with him again. I said no and he grabbed me, I pulled my hand free and that was when I noticed the blood, he’d squeezed hard enough that the bracelets I was wearing had broken and stabbed into my skin, the doctor had to trim off some of the edges, that’s why it’s oddly shaped and that’s what the scar is from.” She explained.

“That’s why you don’t wear bracelets on that wrist?” He asked, gently running his finger over the scar.

“They irritate it too much now, I also use biooils on it when it wasn’t raw, it used to look worse.” She explained and Asmodeus nodded in understanding but the look on his face was not that of a happy demon. “Why the pouty face?” she asked.

“It just makes me unhappy, thinking of that person hurting you in so many ways and still thinking he is entitled to your attention and affection.” Asmodeus said, losing his normal bubbly and upbeat energy and instead spoke seriously. “I may not be the most committed demon around, but those few I am committed to know that when I say ‘I love you’, it is genuine and means more then I want to jump into bed with them.”

It was odd to hear Asmodeus speak so honestly and openly about something like this, but after seeing for themselves just how well she could hide the pains she’d suffered and realizing she’d kept it from them because she hadn’t felt comfortable enough to let them see that side of her, Lucifer, Asmodeus, Satan and Belphegor had done a lot of thinking on their own time while Beelzebub, Mammon and Leviathan had spent time just holding Marii as she slept, dreamless thanks to Belphegor’s magic to recover from the blow up of the call from her Father. It had been a harsh slap in the face for all of them, just how little they truly understood and knew of what Marii had been through and how little their behaviour had helped her feel any kind of comfort. 

“He doesn’t know what love is or what it means,” Marii smiled and nudged Asmodeus with her knee and when he looked to her ruffled his hair. “Besides, I have the best revenge ever.”

“Oh?” He asked with a mock huff at her messing up his hair.

“I’m happy and I get to enjoy the company of people like you, your brothers, Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, Solomon and the Angels. And,” she reached up again, this time lightly poking Asmodeus nose, “I get to say I booped the noses of at least four of the most powerful demons in the Devildom.”

“Eh?” he asked with a bright blush.

“Mammon, Beel, Levi and now you.” Marii smiled and made to try and get up only for Asmodeus to close in on her and pin her in a tight hug. “Hey, no fair. You got my CD, so let me up~.” She whined pleadingly.

“We still haven’t listened to the CD yet.” Asmo remarked, gently nuzzling into her neck, making her squirm as his breath tickles her skin. “According to the back of the case, you sang thirteen songs. You’re not leaving this room until I get a promise to hear you sing live at least once.” He added, not so discreetly wiggling his fingers against her sides, making her blush even more at the threat of being tickled again.

“Mean.” Marii whined but smiled. “Any song but track one.” She bargained and when he raised a brow at the request she added. “That song was dedicated to the baby.”

It was enough.

~@~

The first phone call came in while they were eating dinner, Marii simply hit the ignore button, when it rang again she hit ignore again, over and over again until it the texts came in, then she turned the device over and laid it screen down on the table, all the while Leviathan was keeping her distracted from the calls and texts with a new game, a comic he’d found for the same game and when he seemed to run out of ideas to try and keep er from looking at the phone, Mammon and Asmodeus piped up with the question about making a video for one of the songs one her CD.

“You can wait for the morning to go shopping.” Lucifer said, nodding to the window where rain was falling against the windows. “It would be unwise to be outside in this weather if you expect her to sing live for you.” 

In the commotion that followed that statement, no one noticed as Mammon slipped the phone away from Marii.

Lucifer found Marii’s phone in Mammon’s room later that night, having watched Asmodeus claim the night with Marii as his. The small device laid screen down on the table by the door, still flashing and silently ringing itself out with calls and texts from an unknown number.

“It would upset her.” Mammon stated as he dried his hair from the shower. “So, I took it away.”

“And if her family calls?”

“I’ll take it back to her.” Mammon assured, “But as long as it says unknown number, I’m not giving it back.”

“It has bene going since dinner?” Lucifer asked.

“She says he keeps at her for at least four to five days, then he usually stops because he’s been found out or because someone in her family has called the authorities.” Mammon said though it was clear he had other ideas in mind for something.

“You believe you could do him harm enough to make him leave her alone for good without killing him?” Lucifer asked.

“As long as he breaths, he’s alive.” Mammon remarked coldly.

“Mammon.” Lucifer warned.

“String me up and beat me all you want, the answer is the same.” Mammon said firmly. “You’d be no different if you were in our places.”

Lucifer sighed shaking his head, he couldn’t argue that fact and while it shouldn’t hurt his pride to admit it, Mammon was right. 

“As long as he breaths.” And with that Lucifer left the room.

~@~

Hours later, Marii felt Asmodeus shift on the bed, pulling away from her and the warmth of the blanket to silently sit on the edge of his bed. She knew why; of the seven brothers only Beelzebub, Leviathan and Mammon had any real knowledge that she wasn’t being honestly open with them. 

Mammon knew some of it because he’d seen the way she flinched away from all of them when they were alone with her during the first few days of RAD, the biggest give away someone had hurt her was when Solomon made the mistake of trying to put a hand to her shoulder to get her attention while on the stairs and Marii had turned and slapped his hand away so fast both Solomon and Mammon had been shocked.

Solomon had apologized when he’d realized his mistake and Mammon, wanting to know the truth and had that same night sat down with Marii in her locked room and asked for honesty and promised it in return. Beel because he’d found her in a moment of weakness and given her his support without question and without judgement, let her into his life willingly and given her a safe place to go when the world became too much. 

Levi hadn’t been as open at first, but over the first few weeks something deeper had formed between them that everyone only found out about when the normally reclusive and submissive third born had turned on Lucifer after the dance at the Demon Lord’s Castle and actually slammed his tail into the eldest’s chest and yelled at him with such a force even Satan had been shocked, according to what Mammon had later told her. Levi wasn’t just angry that Lucifer had said awful things to her, he was angry that Lucifer had physically injured her, however seemingly insignificant it was in comparison to what could have been done to her. Between the three of them, they had made sure to firstly keep Lucifer away from her until the bruising had gone down and also try and stop the rest of their brothers from making a similar mistake, but they knew even with what Marii had told them, they did not have the full story of her past and none of them felt it right to push for more than she was willing to give them.

She was thankful to them for that, and while she had promised them, she’d tell them everything when she was ready to revisit that part of her life. When the Call from her father happened and the resulting blow up, the whole truth had come out and the full extent of just how well she’d hidden all of it from each of them, even those she trusted, was a harsh pill to swallow. It had given allowed Lucifer to see her in a new light and was attempting to build a better relationship with her. Satan was more aware f her moods now, how swift and sudden the masks could switch to hide the truth, how naturally Marii fell into roles that protected her emotions and kept her steady mentally. Belphegor had shut himself in the attic room and cried. Asmodeus hadn’t taken it well either, realizing that in his constant search for physical contact from her he could very well have picked at old wounds that he would never forgive himself for ever making on anyone. 

Since then, Asmodeus had made an effort to try and cut back on the amount of hugs and physical contact in general with her, but Marii herself had put a stop to that after only a week and told Asmodeus that while at first it had been strange to have someone willing to seek her out in place of others had been a reminder and affirmation of words others in her life had said would happen eventually after the break up with her Ex. When Asmodeus asked how she could have ever not believed those words she admitted that she didn’t see herself the way others did, she never had seen herself as beautiful, as attractive or appealing to others, that was why she’d been willing to settle with her Ex, even when she knew she’d never be really happy because he was just so wrong for her. Having Mammon, Beelzebub and Asmodeus say she was those things and never push her for more until she was comfortable with them had been an eye-opening realization that the words her friends and own mother had told her were possibly true. To have him pull away now he knew the ugly part of her life and where she had been made the doubt come back in force that she didn’t deserve the compliments or the affection of others because she has already lost her first time.

Asmodeus had apologized a thousand times over for his withdrawal and had since gone back to his old ways, but they were far more nature and far more common now. Marii didn’t shy away from him and it had become a running joke that Mammon and he were now competing for who could get the most kisses in a day.

Yes, he was a narcissist, he admitted and boasted the fact often and he enjoyed a very open and free sex life with many demons, humans and witches alike, but he had never and would never, EVER, force his desire on anyone. Despite what many Angels thought, Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust did not condone rape. He saw sex as a reward, a treat to offer those who enjoyed the thrill of Lust and all it entailed, sex was a show of trust in each other that meant you were willing to bear all and do so without the help if liquid or powdered courage. To force someone to lay with you if they weren’t willing? To steal the chance when someone was under the influence of drugs and drink? That would ruin everything about sex, the closeness and warmth, the passion, the desire and fantasy, all of it would be ruined because the fundamental trust and lusting for one another was lost and Asmodeus hated the very mention of it. He’d sworn he would never be that demon, even as the Avatar of Lust he had never, in all the years he had held that title, forced any one to share his bed, they came willingly, they came sober and they came knowing that if they ever said no, if they asked him to stop, he would.

Marii was immune to his gaze, they’d tested it extensively with Lucifer and Diavolo’s permission to see if it was just a flux or if it was universal, only when Marii was tired or half asleep did his gaze ever have an effect on her, but it was minimal and at most only ever lead to Asmodeus making her blush more. But after a night when she’d been with Asmo and Mammon, they’d figured out that she was not immune to the charm that cursed his lips and saliva, Mammon had been the one to notice and get between them, giving both of them a moment to catch themselves and understand what had happened. That was why Asmodeus only ever kissed her lips when she allowed him too and only when she initiated it but he was sure to never take more than he was offered or demand more than he was given. 

Looking back on it all, Asmodeus realized that Mammon, Levi and Beel had tried in their own ways to warn him, warn all of them, that they could be hurting her, but Mammon’s possessive behaviour at time was enough to make Lucifer and Asmodeus believe Mammon was just being greedy. Levi was simply still angry at Lucifer for what he had done to her and while Beel had made it a point to try and at least speak with them privately, none of them had understood it as a warning, not even Belphegor had understood until the blow up, until the Seventh born had let his power seep into Marii’s mind and seen for himself how bad it had been, how much she’d suffered silently and still held onto because she didn’t want to fail as a sister and daughter, she didn’t want them to see her at one of the weakest points of her life.

Needless to say, Asmodeus still doubted himself around her from time to time, especially when they were asleep in the same bed like this. Like Mammon and Beelzebub, Asmodeus desired Marii for his own and while it had at first been because he had wanted her body, the longer she was around them, the more he came to know her and learn about her, the deeper the desire went until Asmodeus realized (read locked himself in Leviathan’s room for a whole day because he’d realized he was SUPER jealous of Mammon and Beel because they got to share a bed with Marii and he didn’t), he had more than a little crush on Marii and the feelings were deepening. 

Marii reach out and gave Asmodeus’s night shirt a small tug to get his attention. “You’re nothing like him Asmo.” She said softly. “Sure, it was a little odd to have someone complimenting me all the time, but every time I asked you to stop or give me space, you did. That makes you thousands of times better than him.” She added trying to pull him back to the bed. “Come back?”

Asmodeus smiled a little and snuggled into the bed again, wrapping his arms gently around her waist and buried his face into her shoulder. “Better?” he asked.

“Better.” Marii nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. “Stop thinking about it.”

“Can’t help it.” Asmo admitted, “I don’t want to hurt you, not the way he did… my brothers can so easily stop themselves from over indulging in you and all you offer us. But as the Avatar of Lust, it’s harder for me to control it, especially when I know it’s more than just lust I feel for you.”

“At least you are controlling yourself. He never did,” Marii admitted shaking her head. “He was very good at knowing what to say and do to make it seem like he was perfect. That I wanted so many things I really didn’t.”

“He never deserved someone like you.” Asmodeus stated, gently coaxing her hair into a lose curl around his fingers. “You are too good for him. Losing you likely ruined his ego.”

“Clearly didn’t teach him anything though,” She said, “looking back now, I honestly can’t remember what I saw in him. He wasn’t my type, he wasn’t kind to me, he didn’t listen to me and he never used my name, it was always pet names.”

“You said yourself you were in a bad place, chances are he just used that to make you think he was the perfect guy for you.” Asmodeus said nuzzling in her a little more. “Which clearly isn’t possible, someone as horrid as him will never deserve such a wonderful woman.”

“I know that now,” Marii admitted, “But back then, I didn’t.”

“What’s done is done.” Asmodeus said. “We can only hope that this time he learns to leave you alone for good.”

Marii shook her head. “Doubt it.” She sighed. “He’s of the mindset that once he’s slept with a girl, she belongs to him.”

Asmodeus smiled. “Well, if that’s the case, he’s lost you completely already, We’ve all spelt with you.” he chuckled.

“Not that kind of sleep.” Marii said and while she had tried to make it sound playful and teasing, it was regretful and filled with shame.

Asmodeus pushed himself up on his hands to look down on her, eyes shining with a question that boiled hot in his stomach, he couldn’t word it, but he didn’t need to, the fact Marii couldn’t look at him, couldn’t deny what Asmodeus had heard and what it meant…

“You never… When you told Beel and Belphie…” he finally managed to say.

“Family knows, I haven’t told anyone but the Officer and Judge in the court cases.” She admitted, “No one else needed to know I was dealing with that on top of all else I was going through.”

Asmodeus felt tears burn his eyes as he gathered her in his arms and cradled her close, silently promising to all hell and all the stars above, he would make that man suffer.

~@~

“Asmodeus?”

The fifth brother froze, and then slowly turned to face the green haired butler, who stood a few feet from him, watching him bag up several rare and powerful ingredients for hexes. 

“I do not wish to pray, but I would hope that those soon to be hexes are not to be placed on anyone in the Celestial Realm?” Barbatos questioned evenly.

“Not at all.” Asmodeus assured, “These are personal use… as a favour.”

“A known favour?” the butler asked, knowing that Solomon was more than able to make his own Hexes.

Asmodeus shook his head. “She doesn’t know… and given what I learnt last night, I doubt I will be the only one of us casting a hex tonight.”

Barbatos blinked slowly, silently weighing the words he’d heard and the outcomes, then shook his head. “As long as the recipient of these Hexes lives, I will not stop you.” he said and then smiled. “It is good, that she trusts you enough to tell you of pains in her past.”

“Did you know?” Asmodeus asked. “What had been done to her?”

Barbatos shook his head. “I knew she had been troubled in her past, over working herself out of fear of failing in her role as sister and daughter, I did not know she had been hurt by someone to the point you and your brothers would seek revenge for her.”

“…” 

“May I suggest,” Barbatos offered Asmodeus a small green bulb with a bright yellow steam starting to grow from it. “Adding this in place of the Devil-skin seeds? The reaction is the same, but the effects are longer lasting.”

Asmodeus nodded in thanks and moved on, leaving Barbatos to his own chores and seeking a jar big enough for what he wanted.

When he got home, he felt his DDD shake with a message and after quickly setting his purchases down ready to begin he looked at the message. Marii had opened a new chat between her, him, Satan, Leviathan and Belphegor.

Marii: I know you are planning something for my Ex with the Jars and ingredients I saw you all come home with and I have been around Solomon enough to know what those are far. I’m not going to stop you, but I want you to all promise me that none of what you do will have any after effecting his children. I don’t care what you do to him, but the kids are innocent.

Satan: At worst, the children will see their father having a very bad life for a few years. They will not be effected by this.

Leviathan: That isn’t a promise.

Satan: ?

Leviathan: I, Leviathan, Avatar of Envy and Third Lord of the Devildom, Promise to you, Marii, that the Hex Jar I prepare will not harm the children.

Belphegor: I, Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth and Seventh Lord of the Devildom, promise to you, Marii, that the Hex Jar I prepare will not harm the children.

Asmodeus: I, Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust and Fifth Lord of the Devildom, promise to you, Marii, that the Hex Jar I prepare will not harm the children.

Satan: I, Satan, Avatar of Wrath and Fourth Lord of the Devildom, promise to you, Marii, that the Hex Jar I prepare will not harm the children.

Marii: Thank you.

Satan: You are too kind to him.

Marii: This is nothing to do with him. Those children weren’t even old enough to understand any of what was happening, and they are innocent. I won’t pretend to know what everything about Hexes, but I do know that they are only as strong as the intention behind them and demonic intent is powerful. Hurting the one who hurt me is one thing, I can accept that. But hurting innocent children is no better then me sending black cats to the shelter to die because of their fur colour.

Satan: …

Leviathan: She is right Satan. Plus, if we did hurt the children, Michael would have every right to come at Lord Diavolo and his program and that would bring Lucifer down on all of us, not only for ruined the program but also because we caused tension.

Belphegor: We won’t hurt the children Marii, but you can’t blame us for not thinking straight and clearly on this matter. Your father is off limits only because we know he’s suffering his own Karma. But this is different, someone hurt you and has continued to hurt you. We will not ignore that. 

Asmodeus: We WON’T ignore it. You’re dear to us, and I for one am not going to let anyone who has hurt you go unpunished for their crime. You deserve far better than to be harassed and tormented the way you have been. These Hexes are the least we can do, since Lucifer and Lord Diavolo won’t let us hunt down and kill this guy. 

Belphegor: For now.

Marii: Killing him won’t change what he did to me Belphie. I’m not going to argue on this, just please don’t do something that makes your own lives harder for me.

Asmodeus: *Nodding Demon Emoji*  
Asmodeus: We promise.

And with that, Asmodeus set about preparing his Hex Jar.


End file.
